Crash and Burn
by Rainia Wolf
Summary: Ashael and Evangeline are identical twins, two of the Hunter Redfern’s top assassins. They’ve never failed on any task before. Things get spiced up however, when Evangeline finds her soulmate, and before long Ashael is hired to kill him. /Finished/
1. Part 1

Title: Crash and Burn  
Author: Rainia Wolf  
Email: rainiaw@hotmail.com  
Spoilers: Night World before Black Dawn  
Disclaimers: The concepts and any recognised characters of the Night World belong to LJS. All unrecognised characters and plots belong to me.  
Rating: 15  
Warnings: Mild violence, language  
Summary: Ashael and Evangeline are identical twins, two of the Hunter Redfern's top assassins. They've never failed on any task before. Things get spiced up however, when Evangeline finds her soulmate, and before long Ashael is hired to kill him.   
Author's notes: feedback appreciated.  
  
Part 1  
  
It was so easy you almost felt sorry for them. Granted, it was a quote from Interview with the Vampire, but to Ashael it was extremely true. Her eyes narrowed in disgust at the swarms of vermin around her. The loud pounding of the vermin music wasn't much help either.  
  
Compared to some of her other work, this assignment was particularly boring.  
  
"Lighten up, it's quick and easy."  
  
Ashael scowled at her twin sister Evangeline. Easy for *her* to say. Evangeline just took whatever came her way from boys to money, anything that took her fancy, she took. Like this assignment.  
  
"Have you seen him yet?" Ashael asked, lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Yeah. He's at a table on the other side of the bar," Evangeline nodded to where a handsome boy sat with two girls. The girls were vermin, the boy was a vampire, even *worse* than vermin, he was a Damned Daybreaker.  
  
Which was why they had to kill him. Ashael despised the thought of forcing herself to flirt with him.   
  
"I can't understand why you're coming from," Evangeline snorted. "How can you not like *men*?"  
  
Ashael didn't bother answering. Evangeline was about as straight as you could get with a girl. Ashael on the other hand was not ashamed to admit her lesbianism. A few bad experiences with men had taught her they were assholes...and was enough for her to swear off them forever.  
  
"Just get it over with - look, the girls are leaving."  
  
The two vermin girls who sat with the target were getting up and leaving. They didn't look pleased. They glowered at Ashael and Evangeline as they passed their table. Ashael glanced over at the target he was smiling at the twins and heading in their direction.  
  
"Be nice," Evangeline said in a warning tone.  
  
"I don't do nice," Ashael muttered under her breath. Which was usually true. And who the hell was Evangeline to talk? She didn't do nice either! Unless she was being paid. Like she was tonight.  
  
"I couldn't help noticing such stunning ladies," the target said with a devastatingly handsome smile. "Can I buy you a drink?"  
  
"We've had enough t drink, but if you haven't then you could drive us home?" Evangeline said, lowering her lashes and tossing back her shining blonde hair.  
  
It took every ounce of Ashael's control not to gag. Where did she come up with this stuff.  
  
"Yeah, okay. My name's Danny Summers."  
  
"I'm Evangeline, this is Ashael." They stood up and left together. Way too easy. Ashael didn't understand why this particular Daybreaker was the target. She never questions the assignments, just did what she was asked.  
  
They left the club and headed outside with Danny to his car. Evangeline had an arm around his waist. Ashael could feel the stake inside her jacket prodding into her arm. She was itching to take it out and use it.  
  
The piano tone from *Eyes* *Wide* *Shut* was running through Ashael's mind, about three notes played over and over in various sinister sequences, high and low. It seemed kind of apt.  
  
Danny walked them over to his car, ordinary and none-descript. Ashael knew nothing about cars. She didn't care. They slid inside, her in the back seat, Evangeline on the passenger side. Not how she was hoping that things would go, but still...  
  
"So where do you two live?"  
  
"We've got a secret to tell you," Evangeline said with a teasing smile. "Would you do the honours, Ashael?"  
  
Ashael smiled a real smile for the first tome that evening. "With pleasure."  
  
Danny turned around in his seat to see what Ashael had to tell him. He leaned forwards. The stake came out of Ashael's sleeve and plunged it into his chest. Goodbye Danny Summers.  
  
They both got out the car. "Another one bites the dust," Evangeline sang in a low voice.  
  
"The fun part was when he died," Ashael said brightly.  
  
"Of course you'd say that," Evangeline snorted. " Let's go home."  
  
* * * 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
"They got another one," Alice said with a sigh, examining the body that had been found outside the Club Blue Velvet early that morning.  
  
The vampire corpse had been discovered left in its car. Several people had sworn they'd seen Ashael and Evangeline Redfern inside the club at some point in the evening. If Ashael and Evangeline had been spotted it was likely to mean one thing...someone was going to die.  
  
And poor Danny Summers had been the unfortunate victim.  
  
Alice couldn't understand why anyone want to kill Danny. He was the nicest vampire she had ever met.   
  
"Something needs to be done about those two bitches," David Harman, her partner said with a scowl of anger. "Our people are starting to drop like flies, and recently one of *them* had been spotted before every murder. Yet they've never been caught."  
  
Alice knew what he meant. One of the twins, Alice thought it was Ashael, had killed someone very close to him, and David had never gotten over it. He had vowed revenge on Ashael, only she and her sister always seemed to be one step ahead of the Daybreakers.  
  
But David was right. The twins had to be stopped. Alice knew that. She would have to talk to Thierry about who took on the task. Killing a Redfern was bad enough, killing *twin* Redferns was going to be damn close to impossible.  
  
"I don't even see why you need to talk to Thierry on the subject," David said icily as he and Alice walked back to his car, parked some way from the "crime" scene.  
  
Alice frowned at him. "Look, David, I realise you have issues with Ashael Redfern - "  
  
"I do," David cut her off. "That bitch took my family. She ruined my life. And on top of it, she took Joanne. *Joanne*." A spasm of hatred crossed his features.  
  
Alice sighed. She knew even if she did talk to Thierry it wasn't going to stop him from doing what he wanted to, taking any shot at the girl who had destroyed his life.   
  
Hell, if she were him, she'd don the same.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Thierry anyway," she told him.  
  
It was David's turn to sigh. "I know."  
  
She had her own reason for revenge against the Redfern twins. She wasn't sure if David knew or not. She deserved her own chance as well. She'd play by the rules, for the time being. Talk to the Boss. Tell him what she knew.  
  
Despite what Thierry said, no matter how dangerous or suicidal it might be, she and David would have their revenge on Ashael and Evangeline Redfern. No matter what it cost them, they would have their revenge.  
  
* * * 


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
Ashael didn't want to get up the following morning. She would much rather stay in bed than deal with human high school. They didn't get a say in this matter, the twins' parents made them attend.  
  
Even though they were some of the best assassins the Night World had seen in a long time, they had to have something to do with themselves during the day.  
  
"I don't see why you make such a fuss over this," Evangeline said, pulling a black top over her head and smoothing down the front. "Easy hunting." Her eyes twinkled.  
  
Ashael's eyes rolled. Evangeline of course was one of those perfect popular people with a clique of vermin admirers. While Ashael preferred to keep to herself, two Night People friends were enough for her. The vermin knew to avoid her, regarded her as cold and unfriendly.  
  
"Whatever," she snorted in contempt.  
  
Evangeline sighed. "Look, Ashael, if you lowered the walls you might actually have some *friends*."  
  
Ashael didn't bother replying. Evangeline didn't consider the people that her sister hung out with worthy enough to be called 'friends.' Vermin crawling all over her, and copying her dress sense, taste in music, cars, movies and whatever else didn't impress her. Evangeline knew that. She'd tried the popular crowd once. It hadn't been the place for her.  
  
"We have to check in with Hunter at some point to day to report on last night's kill," Evangeline said as she picked up her purse and books.  
  
Ashael made a face. At least working for a Night World Big Shot like Hunter Redfern gave them a decently paid job. He acted like the world owed him a huge favour. "Can we do that after school?"  
  
Evangeline just gave her a look. She scowled as she stormed down the hallway to her locker. She didn't see anyone she knew, or liked would be more accurate, until about fifth period. She could see Alice Lauder, a Daybreak witch glaring at her from the other side of the hall.  
  
Ashael smirked. Daybreak had already found Danny Summers then. Ashael smiled at Alice, daring her to try something. Alice just turned her nose up and stalked off. Ashael chuckled dryly.  
  
"Hey, watch it!"  
  
Too smug from her victory last night and too pleased about upsetting Alice, Ashael had failed to pay attention to where she was going and knocked into...  
  
"Shit." She scowled furiously at David Harman, whose expression matched hers. "Why don't *you* watch it."  
  
"You killed him."  
  
Ashael shrugged. "You going to do something about it?" She smiled meanly. She knew for a fact that despite how much David hated her, he wasn't going to do anything to her here, not in full view of vermin witnesses.   
  
"You won't get away with this." His voice was flat and certain.  
  
"Like I've never heard *that* before," she sneered. "Get *over* it, idiot." She pushed past him, leaving him standing in the hall in helpless fury.  
  
She'd simply been on a job for Hunter that had been to kill David and his family. Why, she'd never asked. The parents and his younger brother had been easy enough, David had somehow managed to survive. When she'd reported it to Hunter, he'd just told her to leave David alone. It was more than a little odd to Ashael, but she knew better than question Hunter.  
  
David had had it in for her ever since. Not that she blamed him, she supposed. If she'd been in his position, she'd hate her too.  
  
"You know I'm surprised you two haven't been hit by that dreaded soulmate thingy yet."  
  
Ashael frowned as she took her seat in chem lab next to fellow Night Person Antonia Blackthorn. "What'd you mean?"  
  
Antonia shrugged, tossing back a gleaming curtain of glossy dark hair. "Well you and David hate each other so much it seems kind of *obvious*, don't you think?"  
  
"I don't do men," Ashael pointed out scathingly. She didn't actually like Antonia very much, Antonia was too much of a know-it-all.  
  
"That's the *thing* with soulmates, isn't it?" Antonia went on. "It doesn't mater if you're straight or not. "Haven't you noticed a pattern with it, connecting those who hate each other, the vamp with the vermin, the vampire with the vampire hunter, witches and vermin and so on."  
  
Being hit with the soulmate connection was Ashael's worst nightmare. She dreaded the thought of winding up as a Damned Fluffy Daybreaker.  
  
"David and I are *not* soulmates!" she snapped. "And it's *none* of your business!"  
  
Antonia smiled strangely. "Whatever you say."  
  
Ashael didn't like the way she said that.  
  
* * * 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
David sat through his morning classes, a scowl of hatred on his face. Ashael Redfern had ruined the morning for him. She knew damn well that he couldn't do anything to her while the humans of the school were around. She did so enjoy reminding him of that.  
  
He wished the school had a decent gym. He could do with a punching bag right about now to work off his anger.  
  
"Don't let her get to you," Alice said comfortingly, patting his arm. "She wins, then."  
  
David sighed heavily, most reluctant to admit that she was probably right. Glancing around he scowled, noticing Evangeline at the back of the room, laughing and flirting with some guys. If they only knew...  
  
"Have you talked to Thierry yet?" David asked.  
  
Alice shook her head. "I have an appointment set up after school."  
  
David seriously doubted that Thierry would be able to tell them anything they didn't know. What was he supposed to do in the mean time? Go on with his normal life as if nothing had happened? Seeing the girl who had destroyed everything that mattered to him every day, like she had done nothing that she wouldn't do every other day. If only she knew they shock and pain she had made him suffer through....  
  
Joanne didn't even recognise him anymore. She was a mere pawn of Hunter Redfern now. Why this bastard had got it in for him, he didn't know. As far as he was concerned he had never done anything wrong. His family were just average Daybreakers, like tons of others. Why *them*? And why Ashael Redfern?  
  
"You know," Alice said with a faint smile. "If you want to get back at Ashael, something just occurred."  
  
David glanced over at Evangeline, a smirk starting to grow. "Of course. Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
Alice stared at him, then snorted dismissively. "Oh please. That's *way* too obvious. You - *we* rather, want to do something else."  
  
David eyed her, intrigued. "Oh? What'd you have in mind?"  
  
* * *  
  
"So the assignment went well?"  
  
"He was dead within the hour we got there." Evangeline sounded smug and extremely pleased with herself.  
  
Ashael remained silent, watching Hunter Redfern pace across his wood panelled office. A roaring fire was burning unnecessarily in a real-looking stone fire place, making Hunter's blood red hair seem almost ruby red, and something else was making him twice as sinister as usual. "Good. Your cheques will be paid into your bank accounts by the end of the week. Intelligence says Daybreak have already found the corpse."  
  
"But not us," Evangeline said.  
  
"I would expect now." Hunter looked at her with narrowed eyes. Evangeline stared definitely back refusing to be intimidated.  
  
"Is that it? Or is there something else you want us for?" Ashael asked, bored of the stare-out and wanting to get out of the office as fast as possible.   
  
"There is, actually. Evangeline, you can leave now. Ashael, you stay."  
  
Evangeline gave her a sideways look of confusion...and definitely jealousy. She stood up and left the office. Ashael frowned, wondering what Hunter wanted. He stopped pacing and took a seat in a large, elaborately carved wooden chair. He was a vampire, he wasn't supposed to like things made of wood.  
  
"Remember David Harman?" Hunter asked, leaning forward a little.  
  
Ashael's frown increased. "David? Sure. You said kill his family. I got his parents and little brother easily enough. When he kept getting away you said leave him alone so I did." She didn't bother adding what she'd done to his girlfriend, just for the hell of it.  
  
Hunter smiled rather unpleasantly, showing a row of gleaming white teeth. "Yes. It seems we weren't as careful as we thought. He has an older brother, Zach, and an older sister, Dusk. Dusk Harman will be coming into the country tomorrow on the 10 a.m. flight from Chicago to Las Vegas." Hunter pushed an open folder in front of Ashael. "My sources tell me that she is already on our side."  
  
Ashael looked at the photo. It showed a typically beautiful Night World girl, with skin that looked as smooth and pure as ice, sparkling violet eyes and long pale blonde hair. The traits of a Harman. "And?"  
  
"I want you to intercept her before anyone else does. Now the brother" - Hunter pushed another photo in front of Ashael. "Is with them, he's supposed to already be in town, and he needs to die."  
  
Ashael glanced at the second photo. Same pale blond hair and violet eyes, only with a boy's face rather than a girl's.   
  
"That won't be a problem, will it?"  
  
"I'm assuming I get paid for this?" Ashael's eyes narrowed. She wasn't too keen on doing favours for free.  
  
"Of course." Hunter smiled again.  
  
Ashael wished he'd stop smiling at her. "Then no, there won't be any problems."  
  
* * * 


	5. Part 5

Author's notes: Chapter four has been reuploaded with the correct names.  
  
  
Part 5  
  
Evangeline waited outside Hunter's office, trying not to think about what could be going on inside, and failing. Hunter had never asked to speak to *just* Ashael before. She had gotten the impression he didn't actually *like* Ashael much. She had always thought he liked her better.  
  
Hell, he'd actually *said* that to her. She was his favourite assassin. So many others had failed where she had succeeded. She had had quite a few assignments that Ashael didn't know about.  
  
Okay, they were a good team. They got they job done. Sometimes it was easier with twins than it might be with one person. Yet -   
  
The door to Hunter's office opened and Ashael came out, looking as calm and indifferent as usual. Evangeline stood up. "Well?" She rested her hands on her hips.  
  
Ashael eyed her. "A little dramatic, don't you think?"  
  
Evangeline's hands dropped. "What's the new job?"  
  
Ashael smiled faintly. "For me, there's a new job."  
  
Evangeline stared at her for several moments. "Why?"  
  
Ashael just looked evenly back at her. A look of disgust crossed her face. "Oh my God! You slept with *Hunter*?" Her voice had risen slightly. "How totally *gross* is that?"  
  
Evangeline glared definitely. It had only been *once*. Hunter Redfern was the best person to know in the Night World. So what if he was older? As far as older men were concerned, Hunter Redfern was kind of cute.  
  
"You're only saying it's gross because you don't like *men*!" she snapped, "If Hunter was a girl and had seduced you would you have said no?"  
  
Ashael smiled. "I guess not."  
  
Evangeline scowled. Sometimes it was so humiliating to have a twin who was gay. All their friends could tell them apart easily. But sometimes...  
  
Ashael frowned, eyeing her. "Are you ashamed of me?"  
  
Evangeline opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. It was impossible for either of them to keep feelings from the other one. "You know, it might not actually kill you to *try* men!" she snapped. "It's...*weird*."  
  
Ashael eyed her coldly. "I have my reasons for not liking them."  
  
Evangeline had never understood why she'd switched sides. Something had happened, but she wasn't sure what. Ashael refused to talk about it. They left Hunter's mansion and headed to Ashael's car. "You can walk home."  
  
To Evangeline's amazement Ashael actually got in the car and drove off, leaving her bind. Evangeline stared after the black Mercedes in disbelief. She scowled furiously again and started walking home.  
  
  
How could Ashael do this to her? So they had had a fight. Big deal. It wasn't like it was the first time. She heard the rumblings of an engine. A car seemed to be pacing her. Maybe Ashael had gotten off her high horse and comeback for her.  
  
But it wasn't Ashael's black Merc. It was a sleek silver Porsche, top down, a guy she'd never met was grinning at her from the driver's seat in an inviting way. He wasn't bad looking. Nice purple eyes, sleek blond hair tied back in a casual ponytail. He wore a white tank top showing off muscular shoulders.  
  
"You look like you could use a lift." He reached over and opened the passenger door.  
  
Evangeline knew it was probably foolish accepting a ride from a stranger, but it wasn't like she couldn't handle herself. "Sure," she said, sliding in. They guy reached across her and closed the door. The car sped off.  
  
"Where you headed?"  
  
Evangeline wasn't in the mood to head home and be confronted by Ashael. "Wherever you feel like taking me." She gave him one of her most alluring smiles. "I'm Evangeline Redfern."  
  
The guy gave her an equally dazzling smile. "Zach. Zach Harman."  
  
* * * 


	6. Part 6

Part 6  
Ashael just couldn't believe it. She was who she was. So how come Evangeline couldn't accept her for that? Just because they had always dressed alike, like...as much as Ashael hated to use the old cliché...two peas in a pod, didn't mean they had to *act* alike.  
When they'd been growing up they'd always had the same interests, same friends. Yet as she'd grown older Ashael wanted her own life. Her own personality. Hunter Redfern had heard about them when they were fifteen and had decided to try them as assassins.  
Unfortunately for Ashael, one job had completely shattered her trust in the male gender. Which had made her work as an assassin even more enjoyable. She had decided then she wasn't who everyone thought she was.  
Evangeline had been most upset walking in on her sister and her first girlfriend. They'd always been so close. Ashael couldn't believe something as petty as her sexual choices could put a wall between them.  
She looked at the picture of Dusk Harman. Hunter had said that she was to intercept the girl...It had been a while...She refused to be ashamed of her choices, but the way her sister had looked at her...  
No! Stop thinking like that! Fine. Dusk Harman was arriving at the airport tomorrow on the 10'oclock flight from Chicago to Vegas. What a shame. She'd have to miss French, Maths and English.   
Now the brother...he might be more of a challenge. How could she find him? Maybe if she could seduce the sister to the Night World side...  
She'd never had to work with anyone but Evangeline before. Evangeline had a habit of taking over and making the situation hers. If Hunter had wanted her in on this, he would have said so in the first place. She'd just have to think of a way to do this herself.   
* * *  
"You're sure it was Ashael and Evangeline Redfern?" Thierry asked with a frown. He scanned the reports from the death outside the Daybreak club.  
Alice nodded. "People who were there say they were hanging around all evening. Two girls with Danny say they saw him to talk to them. Then they left together."  
Thierry shook his head sadly. In the past three years Ashael and Evangeline Redfern had become something of an issue. They seemed to have a knack for killing people unnecessarily and disappearing off into the night, seemingly impossible to catch and be punished for what they had done.  
"I suppose I should point out - "  
"That David Harman is already on the warpath," Thierry cut her off. "Yes, I already know that."  
Lake Meade High had already had its share of Night People and problems with the Night World, the witches in particular. Last year there had been the incident with Thea and Blaise Harman, who had now graduated.  
Well, Blaise had been held back a year after being forced by the Inner Circle to spend several months of rehab in a sort of witch prison known as the Convent. She now had to finish her senior year. Thea was attending U.C. Davies, a vetenarian school with her human soulmate Eric. They worked for Circle Daybreak during the holidays.  
Still, Redferns and Harmans together and against each other...Oh, this was going to be a problem.  
"David has an older brother and an older sister that the Night World didn't get, the sister will be arriving in town somewhere tomorrow. Intelligence sys that Ashael Redfern is already on her case," Thierry said with a frown, scanning another open file on his desk. "I assume no matter who I put on this case you and David are going to have your agenda to hunt the Redfern twins?" He looked at Alice meaningfully.  
Alice scowled and nodded. She glanced down and started to shake, seeing the blood on her hands. She wasn't in Thierry's office anymore. She was on her way home, slightly tipsy. She had been out with her friends to celebrate her eighteenth birthday and moving in with her boyfriend. They were going to get married after graduation from high school. Alice's parents had insisted on that. They'd pay for the most romantic weeding she could dream of - if only she would finish high school. She and Sam had to go to college too, but Alice was more than happy to agree.  
Only that night she had turned 18, everything had changed. She was coming home, walking through the door of her new apartment. Her footsteps had slowed as she'd heard two voices. Girls' voices.  
"What should we do with him?"  
"Leave him. Doing something with the useless bastard will just take time, and tire us out."  
"Point taken. Let's go."  
Alice had ducked into the closet as two identical figures had passed. It couldn't be...If *they* were here...When the coast was clear she had darted out of the closet and into the lounge...  
Red filled her vision. Blood. So much of it...and Sam...Sam was...Someone was screaming, and at some point Alice had vaguely realised it was her.  
"Alice? Alice, are you okay?"  
Alice blinked, realising Thierry was talking to her. "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." There was no blood on her hands. It was only her memories. Memory could be a terrifying thing...  
"I'm going to put two of *my* best assassins on the case, ironically, they're twins as well." Thierry smiled faintly. "Isis and Raven Blackthorn."  
"Redferns vs. Harmans vs. Blackthorns?" Alice asked incredulously. "Should I call the WWF?"  
"World Wild Life thing?" Thierry asked with a frown. "What do they have to do with anything?"  
Alice's eyes rolled. "I was referring to the World Wrestling Federation. It's not worth explaining the joke," she said as she stood up to leave.  
"Alice?" Thierry called.  
Alice stopped, but didn't turn.  
"Be careful."  
Alice didn't answer.  
* * * 


	7. Part 7

Part 7  
  
What a deal! Isis had been most eager to take the assignment when Thierry had called on her and her own twin Raven. The targets were Ashael and Evangeline Redfern. Notorious twin assassins of the Hunter Redfern.  
  
"These bitches have finally met their matches, huh?" Raven said with a grin, reapplying her black lipstick.   
  
"Of course," Isis said patiently, fluffing her ebony hair. She wondered what the price on their own heads was. She and Raven alone had done as much damage to the Night People as Ashael and her sister had done to the Daybreakers.  
  
"So who's this guy they're supposed to have it in for?" Raven asked, picking up her books.  
  
"Two, actually, boy and a girl. David Harman and Alice Lauder. Twins killed people close to them."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
Sometimes Raven's choice of words surprised her. Sometimes it surprised her that Raven was actually a Daybreaker. She looked like the essence of darkness itself. Then again, Isis herself was no exception. It was kind of an odd turn. The villain twins looked like fairy-tale princesses when the good-guy twins looked like wicked witches. (Actually, they were vampires, but the point was pretty clear.)  
  
"So what'd do we do? Play the innocent little high school students until we get a chance at the marks?" Raven made a face at the mirror. "How old is that nowadays?"  
  
Isis shrugged. "It may blow, but it gets the job done." She smiled unpleasantly at her own reflection and headed into her room, gathering her own stuff.  
  
Granted, the assassins perusing the marks by pretending to join their high school was becoming a standard drill at the moment, but Isis couldn't see any other way to complete the task. Plus David and Alice went to Lake Meade High, it couldn't hurt to join forces.  
  
"Do you want to talk to them or shall I?" Raven asked as they drove to the high school. The blazing Las Vegas sun seemed to make the landscape around them shimmer with heat. At least there weren't a lot of tourists in this area.  
  
"I'm surprised all the locals haven't started catching on yet," Raven went on. "Wasn't there some problems with someone letting out an evil spirit here last year?" She pulled the car into the school parking lot.  
  
Isis nodded. "Thierry mentioned it to me. The Night World Council aren't supposed to know about it, but since Thea and Eric joined Circle Daybreak, they told the real story. But the main bulk of Night People who were here previously" Isis flipped open a small notebook "Dani Abforth, Selene Lucna and Vivian Morrigan, have all graduated. Due to being sent to the convent Blaise was held back and has to repeat the 12th grade."  
  
"Bummer."  
  
Isis looked around, seeing heads turn as she and Raven passed by on their way to the school office. Mainly the boys going gooey-eyed, and the girls looking jealous and annoyed. It was the standard reaction the twins got wherever they went.  
  
They got their schedules and agreed to meet at break period. Isis sighed and headed off to her first class. She looked around again, eyes open for signs of Night People - or the targets.  
  
" - absent today? That's weird."  
  
"New task apparently. She's supposed to be picking up some Harman at the airport."  
  
Isis focused on the two girls who stood by her locker. Both tall with lots of curves, almost insultingly slender to the average person and dazzlingly stunning. One had shoulder length hair dyed a garish crimson; the other's long and dyed silver. One wore a necklace with a black foxglove, the other had black roses on her top.  
  
Night People were supposed to be brilliant at blending in, hiding amongst the humans, yet nowadays they seemed to be screaming "Look at me! I'm different! Better than you! I'm *not* *human*."  
  
New task...Harman at airport....could it be...  
  
"Hey, are you new?"  
  
The two girls had turned around, finally noticing her, probably because of Isis's own dark good looks. They immediately seemed to have assumed she was a Night Person. Of course, she could turn out to be totally wrong about them, but she seriously doubted it.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Isis Blackthorn." If she gave them a Night World vampire name, it might help her worm her way into their crowd.  
  
"I'm Willow Silverthorne," the vampire, the silver-haired girl, said.  
  
"I'm Ember Lovett," the werewolf, the crimson-haired girl, said.  
  
Before any sort of a conversation could start the bell rang.  
  
"Hey, wanna meet at break?" Willow asked, obviously trying to snag her before the Daybreakers could.   
  
"I guess I could, but I'm supposed to be meeting my twin sister."  
  
Ember's eyebrow arched. "God, there's two of you too?"  
  
"We seem to be a popular spot for twins," Willow said dryly. "We've already got a set of Redfern twins here already."  
  
Isis forced herself to keep her expression blank and normal. Bingo. She was exactly where she wanted to be, providing that Raven didn't blow her cover. "Really? Who?"  
  
"Ashael and Evangeline Redfern. If you like ice-cold sarcasm, you'll like Ashael, if you prefer to be the centre of attention, trend-setting bimbo, you'll like Evangeline," Ember said.  
  
The bell rang again.   
  
"We'll see you round."  
  
Isis nodded as the two girls sauntered off with the rest of the scurrying-to-class student body. Isis followed, telling herself not to get her hopes up too fast. Everything seemed to be going her way.  
  
Which, from her own personal experience, usually meant something was going to go wrong.  
  
* * * 


	8. Part 8

Part 8  
  
Dusk Harman fought her way off the plane as it landed, wishing she'd paid the extra hundred dollars or however much it would have cost to get in 1st class rather than coach. She felt like a sardine in a can.  
  
She breathed a huge flash of relief once off the plane. Luckily she only had carry-on luggage. She planned on a shopping spree the minute she arrived. She'd find herself a decent hotel. Like, that was going to be a problem in Las Vegas.  
  
The only problem as far as she could see was what she was going to do with herself. Her brother David was supposed to be somewhere in town, but he was a boring Daybreaker, as far as she knew. He went to high school too.  
  
Dusk herself had dropped out, deciding to explore the real world, finding all the classes dull and monotonous. Catching a glimpse of herself in a reflecting...whatever material they used to keep out images of the outside and reflect the room inside - she was stunning enough to make a good Show Girl. Now that could be fun...  
  
She was more than a little surprised, when, leaving the airport she saw someone holding out a card with her name on it. The girl was small, blonde and slender, her eyes shifted colour like the lights in a glacier - what a giveaway. Any Night Person would recognise those as Redfern eyes.  
  
"Are you with Hunter or Thierry?" Dusk asked, approaching the girl. She knew both sides were looking for her, trying to track down the descendants of Elspeth and Emmeth Harman, the lost twins. So far Circle Daybreak seemed to be winning.  
  
Dusk assumed she'd just get sick of the fluffy atmosphere. She hadn't really given much thought to what the Night World would really be like. So far she'd avoided both.  
  
"It depends," the blonde girl said. "Either way you won't get far if you run." Her lip curved in a slight smile. Her eyes shifted from brown to purple as she sized Dusk up.  
  
"Maybe you can start by telling me your name." It was turning into an answer a question with a question game.  
  
"Ashael Redfern."  
  
Game over. Dusk stared at the girl in front of her. There was *no* *way* she could be who she said she was. This wasn't how she'd pictured Ashael Redfern.  
  
"*The* Ashael Redfern." She didn't bother keeping the shock out of her face.  
  
Hang on. Considering this girl's reputation...  
  
The girl eyed her suspiciously. "You know who I am."  
  
Was this girl totally clueless as to how famous she was? There was a reward for her capture from some underground Daybreak vigilante groups. "Yeah. Everyone does - well - you know what I mean." Dusk was extremely reluctant to mention any connection to the Night World in such a crowded place. She kicked herself mentally for already mentioning Hunter and Thierry.  
  
"I'm not here to kill you," Ashael said calmly. "If I was, you'd be dead by now."  
  
"So why are you here?"  
  
They left the airport. Dusk was fascinated, despite herself. She'd never met anyone even remotely famous before. "What's it like?" she asked as they reached Ashael's black Mercedes. Dusk smiled. Bad guys always drove black cars.  
  
"What's *what* like?" Ashael asked, unlocking the car."  
  
"Being an assassin," Dusk said as they got in and Ashael put the top down. Dusk wondered what the hell she was doing. All she knew was that this seemed too good an opportunity for her to miss.  
  
Ashael shrugged as she put the car in gear and drove off. "It's okay."  
  
"I've never killed anyone before." It was against witch law for them to kill a human. She wondered what that would be like...walking up to someone and doing away with them, shattering everything they had worked so hard for...  
  
"Could you teach me?"  
  
"What?" Ashael glanced over at her, amused. As soon as they left the airport she started picking up speed. "You want me to *teach* you?"  
  
There were so many things Dusk wanted to try. She had a feeling this girl could teach her anything she wanted to know. A gleam flickered in her violet eyes. "Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Ashael snorted in undisguised contempt. "Hardly. Men are a waste of space and time."  
  
"Well, you could teach me how to do *that* was well." The whole concept was something that seemed almost disgustingly fascinating to Dusk.  
  
Ashael chuckled. "I think we'll make quite a team."  
  
* * * 


	9. Part 9

Part 9  
  
Evangeline woke the following morning to find the bed occupied beside her. Zach Harman had really cheered her up after her fight with Ashael She wondered if Ashael was even upset about their argument, or was she just going to be Ice Bitch about it?  
  
She groaned, irritated, knowing she had to be at school. She shut off the alarm clock just before it went off. She dragged herself out of bed and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. She paused a minute, then opened the door to Ashael's room. Ashael must be up already.  
  
Evangeline was confused. Ashael never got up until the last minute. It must be something to do with that job for Hunter she was doing. She shrugged, showered, dried her hair and got dressed. She was gathering her books when Zach woke up.  
  
"Hey, where are you off to?" he asked, sitting up, his messy blonde hair making him seem extremely appealing. She sat on the bed, letting him kiss her bare shoulders. "I have to go to school," she said with a smile.  
  
"Oh." He grinned. "Me too. Gimme two minutes." He headed into the bathroom, in one minute he came out, in another minute he was dressed, ran two fingers through his hair and grabbed his keys. "Okay, let's go."  
  
Evangeline shook her head, smiling. She never understood how they did it. She wished she could be up and ready to go in three minutes. When they arrived at school Evangeline noticed Ashael's car wasn't in the parking lot. If she wasn't at school, where the hell was she?  
  
Zach kissed her again when they got to the school reception. "I'll see you after school?"  
  
Evangeline gave him a brilliant smile. "Sure." She went to her first class. As she walked down the halls she realised something was causing the student body to gossip. They kept looking at her as she passed.  
  
"You didn't hear?" her friend Blaise Harman asked as she fell into step with Evangeline. She vaguely related if Zach was related to Blaise. They had the same surname.  
  
"Hear what?" Evangeline asked with a frown. What had Ashael done now? She knew very well her sister wasn't afraid to hurt those who upset her.  
  
"New people," Blaise said, a frown marring her stunning features. Last year Blaise had been the main event to the boys. This year it was Evangeline's turn. Blaise wasn't exactly thrilled about that, but she seemed satisfied to be Evangeline's friend. 'Tis better to be the right hand of the devil than be in his path', she often quoted. Evangeline guessed she had a valid point.  
  
"Evangeline!"  
  
A group of girls, well-dressed and fashionable were coming down the hall. These were Evangeline's human admirers. There was one witch in the group, Jael Weald.   
  
Today, however, they had been joined by a new girl she had never seen before. Evangeline could understand why Blaise was frowning. The girl was darkly stunning, her skin like marble, her eyes like black jewels, her ebony hair settling on her shoulders. She wore a red tube top, showing off nicely curved breasts, she had a wonderfully thin figure, and long legs covered by black jeans with black boots.  
  
  
  
"This is Raven Blackthorn," Jael said with a smile. "She's new."  
  
"You the only one starting to day?" She knew for a fact Raven wasn't, after all, Zach was starting too. Blaise would have noticed Zach if she'd seen him already.  
  
"No, my twin sister Isis is starting too," Raven said.  
  
Evangeline blinked. Did she say *twin* sister? Normally she and Ashael were the hot shot twins, now they had competition? Blaise gave her a sideways -see-what-I-mean glance. "There's two of you?"  
  
"There's two of Evangeline as well," one of the girls, Sophia, said. "Only her sister's a real bitch."  
  
Evangeline didn't say anything. Normally she stuck up for her twin, but considering Ashael's attitude at the moment, she simply nodded in agreement. What was with the sudden rush of new people here? The school had a bad reputation as it was with that student's mysterious death last year - shortly after two new girls had arrived. And Homecoming had been something of a disaster.  
  
Well, nothing had happened yet. At least she should be able to keep Zach to herself, that thought cheered her up slightly. Second bell rang and they all separated for class. "That new girl bothers me," Blaise said, frowning delicately.  
  
"Why?" Evangeline asked, resisting the urge to add 'Because she looks better than you?'.  
  
"I'm sure I've heard those names before. Raven and Isis Blackthorn. It's something to do with Circle Daybreak."  
  
It was Evangeline's turn to frown. "That can't be anything good. Can you find out more?"  
  
Blaise seemed almost suspiciously good at finding out things about Circle Daybreak. Yet whenever they asked her to set up some sort of mission for them, the Damned Daybreakers were right around the corner.  
  
Unfortunately, if they killed her, Blaise was the kind of girl people would notice if she went missing.  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
Evangeline wasn't sure she could be trusted, but right now, had no choice.  
  
* * * 


	10. Part 10

Part 10  
Ashael smiled as she sauntered into Hunter's mansion, Dusk Harman at her side. She hadn't really had the chance to show Dusk anything of what she wanted yet. No killing or anything fun. She had to do her job and report to Hunter.  
Hunter was surprisingly pleased with her. As far as Ashael was concerned, he'd always favoured Evangeline. "So she's happy to join us?" Hunter asked.  
Ashael nodded. "Providing I teach her certain things. She wants to know how to be an assassin."  
"Good. Very good. Teach her all she needs to know, at extra pay, of course." Hunter's hawk-like eyes were gleaming.  
Ashael was suspicious. Why was Dusk Harman so important? She liked the girl, sure, but how come the sudden need to find this particular lost witch? Or not so lost. Dusk was well aware of who she was. It just made Ashael slightly more suspicious.  
"All it is, is I'm rather bored of these idiotic Daybreakers getting all the Harmans. They already have the last three, Thea, Blaise and Gillian. Now *we* can have Dusk. And I don't see you objecting to that?"  
Ashael found herself actually agreeing with Hunter. And for once *understanding* what he was trying to get at.   
"No. I don't object at all."  
Dusk was waiting for her outside. Killing and sex...what could be more fun? Have someone like herself...  
"And what do I tell her? She's waiting for me outside. Can I keep her?" Ashael realised she sounded too hopeful, but she didn't care. She hadn't been presented with an opportunity like this...like...ever.  
"Tell her...if she wants to work as an assassin for me that's fine. Now what about the brother?"  
Ashael frowned. She had been mainly focusing on Dusk. She hadn't thought about the brother yet. "I'll ask her," she said thoughtfully. "Maybe it'll be the ultimate test for her to see if she's really one of us by killing him."  
Hunter looked mildly interested. He hadn't thought of this himself. And he was obviously impressed that she'd thought of it before him. Ashael was even more surprised to discover that it gave her a happy.  
"That's...a very good idea. See she does just that. And as always - "  
"My cheque will be in my account by the end of the week," Ashael finished. "I get the point. I'll talk to her."  
She stood up and left the office. She wasn't sure how Dusk would feel about killing her own brother, but if Dusk wanted to be bad, then this was her chance to prove herself. Ashael remembered her own first assignment, how nervous she'd been that something was going to go wrong, that she'd mess up, that Evangeline would be hurt.  
Dusk didn't have anyone like that, as far as she was concerned. Dusk was waiting for her, as she'd promised. To her surprise Dusk pulled Ashael into her arms and kissed her deeply.   
"Wow...I've never...I mean..." Dusk was stammering. It was clearly the first time she'd ever made out with another girl.  
Ashael found herself laughing. "It gets easier. Trust me in that one."  
"So what'd Hunter say?"  
"New job. Actually, not all that new for me, but new for you."  
Dusk looked interested. "Who've I got to kill?"  
Ashael realised as they'd left the building she'd never asked Hunter what to do about David. Hunter had never said what to do about him. David was really going to hate her for this. Teaching his sister how to be a killer...and a lesbian. Boy, he was *really* going to despise her.  
But, what was he going to do about it?  
"Well, do you remember your brother Zach?" Ashael asked, her arm around Dusk's shoulder, her fingers running through the girl's fine blonde hair.  
Dusk nodded. "Sure. Never really liked him much. Or the other three for that matter."  
Ashael tried not to smirk. This was almost going too good for her. Which seemed to say that underneath there was some sort of catch.  
"Hunter wants you to kill him."   
  
* * *   
A/N: I just realised I messed up chapters 6 and 7. Chapter 6 has been reuploaded with the correct chapter in. 


	11. Part 11

Part 11  
  
Isis tapped her foot impatiently waiting for Raven to show up. Break was only fifteen minutes. She had managed to get away from Willow and Ember, who had been unfortunately in most of her earlier classes. It was like they didn't have minds of their own and needed a leader to tell them what to do.  
  
She'd seen Raven had already wormed her way into Evangeline's crowd.   
  
"You took your time!" she snapped when Raven finally arrived.  
  
Raven smiled a little. "Sorry. I had to surgically remove half the football team. I noticed you've made some new friends too." Her eyebrow raised meaningfully.   
  
"I thought Night People were supposed to be secretive, but these idiots are practically *screaming* vampire. Although, one of them's a werewolf." Isis shook her dark head in disgust.  
  
"Have you met the target yet?" Raven asked.  
  
Isis shook her head. "No. Apparently Ashael Redfern is off on some new task today, to met some Harman at the airport."  
  
Raven frowned. "Is that something we should be investigating?"  
  
Isis shrugged. She'd wondered that herself. Lost witches seemed to be popping up all over the place these days. So for Circle Daybreak seemed to be getting most of them. Which probably pissed off the Night World. They must want some Harmans on their side.  
  
"I thought Harmans were supposed to be rare," Raven said with a sneer.  
  
"Apparently not as rare as we thought," Isis said with a shrug. "Have you spoken to any Daybreakers yet?"  
  
Raven shook her head. "Not yet. I'm not sure Blaise is happy with the competition you and I are giving her."  
  
Isis chuckled. "Her problem. What about the plan then?"  
  
"I guess to get the Redfern twins alone somewhere and stake them. I think we need to talk to Alice and David though." Her eyes narrowed. "They might have their own agenda."  
  
Vigilantes getting in the way were going to be a problem. Maybe they should work something out.   
  
"You want to talk to them or shall I?"  
  
Before Isis could answer the bell rang. She cursed under her breath. "You see if you can," she said finally, spotting Ember coming her way. "It probably won't look so suspicious."  
  
Before Ember could get near her Isis noticed someone else darting forwards to get to her first. She was small with a mop of curly red hair. "You're Isis Blackthorn," the girl said bluntly.  
  
Isis frowned. Someone already knowing who was and Raven were could blow their whole cover. "And you are?"  
  
"Alice Lauder."  
  
Ah. She was one of the Daybreakers. "How did you know I wasn't my sister?" Isis asked as she and Alice walked into the building.  
  
"I just saw some guys hitting on one of you and she said her name was Raven."  
  
Isis's eyes rolled. Didn't actually surprised her all that much. "Listen, I think we need to have a talk with you and your friend David Harman before we do anything."  
  
Isis could feel the heat of eyes boring into her back. Without looking over her shoulder she knew that Ember must still be following her.   
  
Alice nodded. "Not here thought. We can meet by the back entrance after school. It'll be too risky in the cafeteria at lunch as it will be now."  
  
Isis nodded. "Okay, we'll see you then."  
  
The heat of eyes never left her back until Isis turned into her French class. She didn't feel as relieved as she thought she might. Ember was no doubt going to mention this to Willow, who would probably mention that two creepy new girls had started to Ashael, and that one of them was already talking to the damned Daybreakers.  
  
Damn. But Ember was only a werewolf...it wouldn't take much to put her out of the picture...  
  
No. that would only be a last measure, drastic resort. She wasn't a killer without a good reason. ~If you get your cover blown, then that would be a good reason~ her head voice pointed out.  
  
Well, that was true, but nothing had happened, not yet, anyway. She wondered how Raven was doing with Evangeline's crowd.  
  
She was more than a little surprised when in her English class before lunch someone passed her a note. Drawn on the front was a small black dahlia - which meant it was Night World business, something to do with a witch. Dahlias were witch symbols.  
  
The note was telling her to wait at the main entrance at lunch. It wasn't from Alice, they were meeting her and David after school. There was an emphasis on *don't* *tell* *anyone*. Wasn't the front entrance going to be a bit public?  
  
Whatever. This person knew how to spark curiosity. She had gotten Isis's attention.  
  
* * * 


	12. Part 12

Part 12  
  
Blaise wondered if she was doing the right thing. Normally she, or two years ago she would have never been bothered. But after eight months in the convent and another three visiting Thea in Circle Daybreak, even she couldn't think of humans the way she used to.  
  
She knew the names of Isis and Raven Blackthorn, they were Daybreak assassins. If they were here at Lake Meade High, then it only meant one thing. Someone had to be killed. She didn't know how often Thierry hired assassins, but as far as she knew it was a last resort. Daybreakers weren't killers without reason.  
  
And there was a very good reason in that Ashael and Evangeline attended. As far as Blaise knew, they'd never killed anyone on campus, but they were dangerous enough. Ever since they'd arrived, the male population had switched from drooling over Blaise, to drooling over Evangeline.  
  
Maybe the only reason she was selling them out was because she was jealous, not because they were killers. As far as she knew, none of the other Night People had figured out what side she was on yet, although Evangeline might be a little suspicious.   
  
She'd sent an anonymous note to Raven as well. Sending the note without a name, she had thought it would spark their curiosity and get them to come.   
  
"You're the one who sent the note?"   
  
Blaise turned, seeing a dark haired girl dressed in a bright pink top and blue jeans. Not Raven. "You're Isis?"  
  
"And you are...?"  
  
"Blaise Harman."  
  
Isis's eyebrow arched. "Ah."  
  
Blaise didn't like the way she said that. "You've heard of me."  
  
"Just what Thierry told me."  
  
Blaise's eyes rolled. She knew that what Thierry knew only came from Thea and Eric. She dreaded to think what they'd been saying about her. "We've just got to wait for your sister then we can talk." Blaise's eyes narrowed as she scanned the crowd looking for any sign of Ashael Redfern's Night World friends. So far they didn't seem to be making much of an appearance.  
  
Good. As long as they didn't figure it out and go blabbing to Ashael.  
  
"Okay, I'm here. What's going on?" Raven had finally shown up.  
  
"All right, let's go." Blaise led them away from the front entrance to the outside eating ear. Most of the girls they passed got out their way.   
  
"What's that all about?!" Raven asked.  
  
Isis shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Do you two have idea any idea how dangerous what you're doing here is?" Blaise said in a low voice.  
  
The twins exchanged glances.  
  
"I know who you guys are, most Daybreakers have heard of you. I would have thought most Night People would too. You're after the Redfern twins."  
  
"How did - " Isis began.  
  
"Not exactly hard to put two and two together," Blaise interrupted. "Evangeline is already suspicious."  
  
"David Harman and his friend Alice are already vowing revenge. They'll get themselves killed if they do this alone," Raven pointed out.  
  
Blaise frowned. She knew Ashael had done some something to David Harman. Everyone knew that. But Blaise wasn't exactly sure what.  
  
"We're meeting with *them* after school," Isis told her sister.  
  
"I'm just trying to point out maybe you guys want to keep a low profile, or you'll get yourselves dead."  
  
They exchanged glances. Blaise didn't doubt that they could do the job...she didn't want any mire dead bodies turning up on campus.  
  
"We know what we're up against," Raven said. "Maybe you should be more careful who you associate with." She looked at Blaise meaningfully.  
  
"They don't know," Blaise said defensively. "I'm trying to help you two, here."  
  
"If there's anything else you can do we'll let you know." Isis stood up and walked away, joining Ember and Willow who were waiting for her.  
  
"What's she..."  
  
"All part of the act," Raven said with a faint smile. "She's not stupid."  
  
Blaise frowned and nodded. "Just deal with the Redfern twins and don't get dead."  
  
* * * 


	13. Part 13

Part 13  
  
"Who?" David asked with a frown.  
  
Alice sighed. Did this guy's head ever come out the clouds? Was all he ever thought about his revenge fantasies?   
  
Well, who was she to judge? She did that, but she also paid attention to what was going on around her. "Isis and Raven Blackthorn," Alice said again, patiently. "They're our version of the Redfern twins."  
  
David frowned again. He clearly wasn't too impressed. As far as Alice knew, Daybreak didn't generally tend to go for assassins, to *violent* for their principles. Unless, of course, there was an absolute extreme need.   
  
And considering the reputation the Blackthorn twins had, maybe there were more 'extreme cases' than she'd thought.  
  
"If those girls are as dangerous as they're supposed to be, then how come they're not using false names?" he asked. "Won't the Redfern bitches recognise them?"  
  
It was a good point that hadn't occurred to Alice before. Unless the Redfern twins themselves were so vain they only thought of themselves, not bothering to even think about their competition.  
  
It wouldn't surprise her. If they were that vain and careless, how come they hadn't been caught yet?  
  
"Well we're meeting them with after school, by the back entrance." Alice waited for some sort of response from him. He wasn't still thinking about that little plan of theirs was he?  
  
On second things, Alice was kind of reluctant to admit, it was kind of foolish and likely to get them killed. With professionals like Isis and Raven in the game, it looked like it would be easier to kill Ashael and Evangeline.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Snap *out* of it!" Alice snapped. "What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Nothing." David lied. "I'll see you later." And with that he walked away.  
  
Alice felt like hitting him. She knew he had issues, she had them too...but...oh, the hell with it. She was just so frustrated. She didn't know what to do. She needed...something...some sort of catharsis...but at the moment she wasn't sure. Maybe when they met with Isis and Raven they'd get somewhere.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
David wasn't as dense as Alice seemed to think he was. He had noticed two particularly attractive new girls had started. He'd heard mutterings and it hadn't taken him long to put two and two together to work out who they were.  
  
He couldn't really give a damn if they were Thierry's best assassins, that wasn't going to stop him.   
  
No. No. He was seeing things. He'd somehow been sucked into an alternate universe. That had to be it. His older brother was *not* standing less than twenty yards away locked in a passionate makeout session with Evangeline Redfern.  
  
Evangeline broke off the kiss and walked off. Zach smirked and started walking off then, spotted David and waved. David glared. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded, outraged.  
  
Zach's eyebrow raised. "Gee, David, it's nice to see you too." He looked in the direction Evangeline had gone. "She's yours?"  
  
David snorted in contempt. "Ugh. She's not my type. Do you know who that is."  
  
Zach shrugged. "She said her name's Evangeline Redfern. What's the big deal?"  
  
"You're too old to be in high school," David said, his tone still unfriendly. "Didn't you graduate last year?"  
  
Zach waved dismissively. "Nah, Dusk and me dropped out and went to explore the world."  
  
David sighed. Oh great. If things weren't already bad enough he had Dusk to worry about as well? Hang on. Hadn't she been a senior while Zach had been a junior when he had last...oh who cared?  
  
"Don't know where Dusk is, haven't seen her in about eight months."  
  
"Did you know that Evangeline has a sister?"  
  
Zach shrugged. "She mentioned it briefly. Didn't get my hopes up. The sis is les."  
  
"The *sis* is the bitch who murdered Mom, Dad and Hawk."  
  
Zach's eyebrow raised. "Really." He quite clearly didn't want to believe it.  
  
"Did the name of Evangeline Redfern strike you in anyway?" He couldn't understand why Zach hadn't guessed who Evangeline really was.  
  
"No," Zach said, folding his arms. "It could just be a coincidence."  
  
"Yeah right. How many Evangelines out there can there be?"   
  
"Whatever. I don't care," Zach said heatedly, stalking away.  
  
He couldn't...Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. How could that *happen*? Zach was in love with Evangeline. Something *had* to be done about that.  
  
* * * 


	14. Part 14

Part 14  
  
Hunt and kill her own brother. It certainly was a challenge. She didn't even know where to begin to look for Zach. Dusk refused to feel intimidated by that. If she wanted to prove herself to Ashael then she had to complete the task.  
  
"The first assignment is always tough," Ashael said, getting out of the bed, and heading into the bathroom.  
  
Dusk pulled the sheets up over her bare breasts. She felt a little vulnerable. She always did after sex. Particularly when it was something she had never done before. She'd never imagined....she couldn't even begin to think of words to describe.  
  
Ashael probably could. After all, she was the one who had...well...she was almost embarrassed to think about it.   
  
"I thought this was what you wanted." Ashael appeared in the doorway, still in her naked glory, her golden hair settling around her shoulders, her usually pale skin flushed with colour. Her tone was slightly dangerous.  
  
~Never forget she's a cold-blooded killer~ a small voice at the back of her Dusk's mind whispered cautiously. ~Sure it's exciting, but never forget that.~  
  
"I've told you, it was...it's...I mean...I've..."  
  
Ashael's eyes rolled. "Whatever." She turned away. Dusk heard the shower running.  
  
She cured herself mentally. She needed to keep her wits about her. She couldn't afford to be foolish. Not here. Not now. And Ashael was right. It *was* what she wanted. And she *would* find Zach, and kill him.  
  
It just depended on *how* she went about finding him. He could be anywhere. Well, maybe it wouldn't be that hard, there couldn't be that many people out there named Zach Harman. Any Harmans would have been recognised by the Night World and Circle Daybreak and be under investigation.  
  
Unless, of course thinking of these things the bastard could have had changed his name. But Zach always been very proud of being a witch - and a Harman, even though the female line dominated. She sighed, getting up and dressed herself.  
  
She didn't even know where to start. "What about the high school?" she asked. "Has he started there?" They'd both dropped. But Night People invading human high school seemed to be a cool thing at the moment.  
  
Ashael frowned, coming back into the room, wrapped in a pale blue towel. "If he had I would have noticed and been informed. Your other brother's there."  
  
Dusk made a face. "I know. But isn't he a Daybreaker?" She remembered her parents had been killed for being Daybreakers, along with her youngest brother Hawk. She'd never known who did it, but hadn't exactly been all that broken up, considering herself independent by then anyway.  
  
Being the only girl she'd been lectured constantly upon responsibility, and duty, upholding the family name, how rare Harman girls were and how proud she would have to make them. They'd already set up some sort of savings account for her with a large sum of money she would receive when she was eighteen, when she chose her Circle, Midnight or Twilight.  
  
Providing of course, she kept up to her parents exceptions. Eventually she'd grown bored with responsibility and run away. Then they were dead and couldn't stop her taking her own money.  
  
"Ugh. He's just an idiot - and a Daybreaker." Ashael made a face of disgust. "Why Hunter won't let me kill him, I don't know."  
  
"Why don't you just kill him anyway?" Dusk suggested, running a brush through her hair.  
  
Ashael was silent for a few minutes. "Hunter Redfern isn't the type of person you want to see mad. Trust me on that." The glare on her face said she wasn't going to say anymore on the subject.  
  
Dusk decided to take her word for it. She still had her task to do, and if she *couldn't*...  
  
"The most likely Hunter will let me kill you."  
  
The blandness of Ashael's tone surprised her, reminding Dusk that once again this girl was a killer. She didn't have a reputation for nothing. She'd never mentioned anything about this turning into some sort of long-term relationship. As far as Ashael was concerned she was just showing Dusk what Dusk had asked her to.  
  
"I guess the high school seems like a logical place to start," Ashael said thoughtfully as she pulled a black top on. "Like you said before he could have changed his name."  
  
Dusk frowned. "I didn't *say* anything." She was sure she hadn't said much out loud. Then she remembered vampires could read mind. She'd have to make sure she didn't forget that either. "It's better than nothing." ~Or winding up dead~ she thought.  
  
"These things aren't supposed to be *easy*," Ashael pointed out. "It's a *test*."  
  
"I *know* that!" Dusk snapped. Her entire life depended on whether or not she passed it.  
  
* * * 


	15. Part 15

Part 15  
  
Almost over. Isis was almost counting down the time. Daybreakers were generally supposed to attended high school, at least until they graduated. She and Raven hadn't been for about six months to their hometown school. They'd probably be kicked out if Thierry didn't keep writing excuses for them.  
  
Although lesson would be through, they still had to meet with Alice and David. She hadn't seen Raven all afternoon. Nor had she seen Evangeline. Willow and Ember, she noticed, were keeping their distance.  
  
She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad. At the moment she was leaning more towards bad. The final bell rang and she headed out the classroom, keeping her posture calm and cool. She knew Willow and Ember were casually following her.  
  
She made her way through the crowds of kids, finding her way to the back entrance where Alice and a tall boy with wavy blond hair was waiting for her.   
  
"Which one's that?" the boy, who must be David Harman, asked.  
  
"I'm Isis," Isis said. "No Raven yet?" She glanced around. She couldn't see Raven, but she did see Willow and Ember near by, talking casually.  
  
David spotted them too. "We need to move as soon as your sister comes."  
  
"You know them?" Isis asked.  
  
"They're Ashael Redfern's friends." His voice was laced with hatred as he said Ashael's name.  
  
Isis couldn't blame him for hating Ashael, considering what she'd done to him. She knew from just *looking* at him he had a revenge plan in his mind. But something had done wrong. Pure hatred shone out of his violet eyes.  
  
"Okay, I'm here, let's go." Raven looked extremely exasperated. "The pack don't seem to want to let me go," she said dryly.  
  
Isis wondered why she hadn't gathered a crowd yet. She guessed it was something to do with being seen with Willow and Ember first thing. Maybe she should actually thank them for that, she thought, glancing at the group of boys and girls looking longingly at Raven. Finally taking the hint, "the pack" turned and walked away.  
  
"Thank God for that," Raven muttered. "Let's go."  
  
Isis and Raven followed David and Alice down a few twisting old streets to a small café with a black dahlia painted on the sign out front. A witch place. Isis noticed they'd finally lost Willow and Ember.  
  
"So what are we actually doing here?" Raven asked when they had found a table and sat down.  
  
"We have a situation and we need a solution," Isis said with a sigh.  
  
"David isn't exactly being very cooperative," Alice said dryly.  
  
"They killed your fiancé," David pointed out icily. "They killed people close to us, they need to be *killed*."  
  
"Um, hello? That's why we're here," Raven said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"You spent all day with Evangeline's crowd and didn't even *hit* her," Alice snapped.  
  
Raven glared. "With a pack at your heels that's kind of hard."  
  
"Al right, all right," Isis said, deciding to play the referee role. "We were hired to take the twins out of commission." She glanced over at David. "There's something you're not telling us and I want to know what it is."  
  
David smiled a little. "My, aren't you inquisitive."  
  
"Yeah, I'm bordering on impatience and annoyance," Isis snapped. "You gonna tell me, or am I going to force it out of you?"  
  
David glanced over at Raven. "She always like this?"  
  
Raven smiled, dark lips curled. "Sometimes. Answer her and she might behave."  
  
Isis didn't bother coming up with a smart remark. "David?"  
  
David sighed. "Alice and I were hatching our own revenge plan, only...My brother Zach is in love with Evangeline Redfern. And I'm pretty certain there's more to it than that."  
Isis frowned, remembering the conversation she'd heard between Willow and Ember, about Ashael supposed to be picking up some Harman girl at the airport that morning. "Ashael Redfern was supposed to pick up a Harman at the airport this morning. Any other family alive that we should know about?"  
  
David frowned. "As far as I know Ashael killed my parents and my younger brother Hawk. My older brother Zach had dropped out of high school and left before then along with our older sister Dusk, who I assume is around somewhere too." He sighed. "Which is equally bad, if you're saying what I think you are. Dusk was never afraid to try new things."  
  
"Everyone knows Ashael Redfern is gay," Alice said dismissively.  
  
Isis's eyebrow raised. If Ashael had collected Dusk, and Dusk wasn't afraid to 'try new things', a change in sexual attitude might not be all she wanted to try.  
  
"Has your sister ever done any assassination work?" Raven asked, glancing overt at Isis.  
  
David shook his head. "Not as far as I know."  
  
Great. Ashael Redfern and Dusk Harman, along with Evangeline and Zach.  
  
"So what's a few irritating couple pairings got to do with anything?" Alice said, irritated. "Ashael and Evangeline need to be killed. That's the bottom line."  
  
Isis nodded in agreement. She had a sinking feeling that no matter what they agreed here David was going to do something probably stupid. He glared at her defensively, not saying anything.  
  
"Alice is right," Raven said. "The Redfern twins need to die."  
  
"That's pretty much a given," Isis said sourly. "You and Alice deal with Evangeline. David and I will deal with Ashael."  
  
His lip curled. "Sounds like a plan."  
  
And maybe, just maybe, she might be able to keep him alive.  
  
* * * 


	16. Part 16

Part 16  
  
Zach didn't want to believe it. Typical of David to get in the way with his stupid Daybreak morals and try to ruin everything for him. Evangeline wasn't just any girl he was having a fling with. She was so much more than that,  
  
He'd never really believed in that type of thing before. He enjoyed playing the field, going from one girl to another. As a rare boy-witch he was always very popular with them. They would do anything he wanted...  
  
Of course, it never hurt to use a little magic to enhance his pleasure. He had been expecting nothing more than a brief fling, lasting no longer than a week. Only...He hadn't said the word out loud yet. Neither of them had said it, for that matter. But they both knew. That spark and shock of lightning and silver cord couldn't be anything else.  
  
Only David had to ruin it. He couldn't stand not being the one it happened to first. He had to drop the bombshell. He'd heard of Ashael Redfern. The name of Evangeline hadn't really struck him. He'd never gotten on with his parents, hence why he'd chosen to leave with Dusk. He was tired of being stuck in the middle, even though he was the oldest boy. He wasn't a goody-two shoes like David and Hawk had been. Both studied hard, had good grades, lived up to the expected Daybreak standards and what was expected of a rare male Harman.  
  
Ugh. Why couldn't they loosen up and let him have some fun. He hadn't exactly been too broken up when he'd learned his parents and Hawk had been killed. But he had been surprised that the killer was Ashael Redfern. He knew she was after the whole family.  
  
Now this. He was more than a little in love with Evangeline, Ashael's twin sister. He could bet money that Ashael wouldn't be too thrilled when she found out that Zach and Evangeline were...were...  
  
~Go on~ he told himself. ~Say the word out loud.~  
  
Soulmates.  
  
There. It was out. It didn't make him feel any better. Maybe it was just a coincidence. Maybe there were *two* Ashael Redferns. ~Right~ his inner voice sneered. ~Two sets of identical twin lamia belonging to the Redfern family named Ashael and Evangeline.~  
  
~It could happen~ Zach thought, always preferring to keep an open mind to the weirdest possibilities and coincidences.  
  
~And you'll sprout wings and be elected President~ his inner voice sneered at him.  
  
He had to find Evangeline. School was over and kids were everywhere, chatting in groups, leaving to go home or heading for after school clubs and activities. He saw Evangeline and her crowd of admirers coming down the hall. Not caring if he was being rude or insensitive he shoved through them and over to Evangeline.  
  
Zach grabbed her arm, bracing himself as the skill-unfamiliar shock of electricity ran through his body and his vision filled with pink haze. "We need to talk. Now." He pulled her away from the crowd.  
  
Evangeline came with him, not protesting or anything, not until they were in his car, driving away from the crowds. "What's this all about?"  
  
  
  
"Is your sister *the* Ashael Redfern? Psycho-lesbian assassin?" he asked bluntly, not caring if he sounded rude or offensive. "Is she?" He was yelling.  
  
Evangeline frowned. "Yeah. Why?"  
  
Zach sighed. Great. Just fucking great. The one good thing he'd had going for him....  
  
"What?" She sounded a little a little annoyed. Because he hadn't recognised her?  
  
"Your sister has a hit out on me."  
  
Evangeline frowned. "She was working on some secret task for Hunter Redfern. She didn't tell me what it was."  
  
"Did you ask?"  
  
"No. We had a fight. I haven't spoken to her since."  
  
Zach's eyes rolled. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as they stopped at a red light. So Ashael Redfern had been hired by Hunter Redfern to kill him. Evangeline's hands touched his. This time the sparks weren't so painful. The light was soft and white and soothing.  
  
"She's *not* going to take you away from me."  
  
Zach wished he felt as confident as she sounded. "Has she ever not killed anyone she's hired to."  
  
Evangeline looked away.  
  
"Didn't think so. So. Could you kill her?"  
  
Her head snapped round. "*What?*"  
  
"If it came down to a choice between my life or hers, who would you pick?"  
  
Evangeline didn't say anything. "You can't ask me to answer that," she whispered.  
  
"Well sometime soon you may have to."  
  
* * * 


	17. Part 17

Part 17  
  
Ashael wasn't really sure what Dusk was expecting from her. She'd agreed to show the girl what she'd wanted to know, how to kill and how to fuck...that didn't mean it was going to turn into a long term relationship. Ashael knew, though, after that first time, even though afterwards Dusk had acted oddly she was completely in love with her. Her huge violet eyes were a dead giveaway, filled with longing, lust and confusion.  
  
Dusk didn't really seem to have a clue about where to start looking for her brother. She was supposed to be training the girl, it would be pointless if she told her and led her by the hand every step of the way. Even Circle Daybreak probably wouldn't train their agents in such a pathetic way. Dusk had left half an hour ago, not saying where she was going. Ashael knew she'd be back - mainly because she knew Dusk had nowhere to go. She hadn't seen Evangeline since their fight yesterday afternoon. She'd heard her come in late last night with some guy, and had had to be out early that morning to catch Dusk before Daybreak did.  
  
"Ashael?"  
  
Ashael turned, slightly annoyed to see Willow and Ember hovering in her bedroom door. She wanted to find her sister, not deal with them right now. "What?"   
  
"Two new girls arrived at school today," Ember said, watching her carefully.  
  
Ashael's eyebrow arched. "You came all the way here to tell me *that*?"  
  
"They were twins," Willow added.  
  
Another set of twins in a Las Vegas high school wasn't exactly unusual.  
  
"*Blackthorn* twins."  
  
Ashael frowned. Two sets of *Night* *World* twins was pretty rare. And both of them being from infamous lamia clans? "Who?"  
  
"Isis and Isis Blackthorn," Ember answered.  
  
Ashael's spine went rigid, her blood ran cold. Isis and Isis Blackthorn were Circle Daybreak's answer to her and Evangeline. "Here? At our school?"  
  
"They're both posing as students. We followed them around. They were acting pretty casual. Isis was cold and reserved. Isis wormed her way into Evangeline's crowd. Though later in the way we saw them with Blaise Harman and after school with David and Alice," Willow said.  
  
Ashael's eyes rolled. Great. If they were together, it only meant one thing. "Well it's not like - "  
  
"We have to talk. *Now*." Evangeline shoved in between Willow and Ember, flushed and wild-eyed, as if her worst nightmare had just come true.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Willow and Ember didn't bother questioning, they simply left, muttering to each other.  
  
"Have you been hired to kill Zach Harman?" Evangeline demanded. "No games. Just give me a straight answer."  
  
Ashael frowned. She'd never seen her sister in a state like this before. "Yes. Why?"  
  
Evangeline gave a strangled cry somewhere between a moan and a sob as she sank down on the bed. Alarmed, Ashael immediately went to comfort her sister but was surprised when Evangeline pushed her away. "No! Don't touch me!"  
  
"What's going on?" Ashael demanded, starting to get angry. Evangeline had never questioned her assignments before, neither had she questioned her sisters'. "How do you know, anyway?"  
  
"Because Zach Harman is my soulmate," Evangeline whispered.  
  
Ashael wasn't sure she was hearing right. Soulmates was a bed-time story for happy little Daybreakers. She had never expected Evangeline to say it. She sat down. "You're...soulmate. How..." She trailed off, shaking her head.  
  
"We met after you left me in the parking lot yesterday. I was walking home, he picked me up, and...well..." She trailed off herself.  
  
Ashael didn't say anything for a long time. "You're in love with him, aren't you?" she said finally.  
  
Evangeline sniffled. "I can't help it. You don't know what the whole soulmate thing feels like."  
  
And she didn't want to know, either. Ashael sighed, realising where this conversation was going. Evangeline's eyes met hers pleadingly. If Ashael *didn't* kill Zach then she would be a failure and Hunter would...She shuddered. Yet if she killed her sister's soulmate... "Would you do it for me?" she asked.  
  
Evangeline frowned. "What?"  
  
"Let's reverse the situation. Say I found my soulmate. Some gorgeous girl who had displeased Hunter, and he'd you asked you to kill her. Would you do it?" Evangeline was silent. This boiled down to her sister's obvious dislike of Ashael's sexual status. Enough to kill a fictitious soulmate? "Oh, and on top of it, we've got Isis and Isis Blackthorn hunting us," Ashael added casually.  
  
Evangeline groaned. "You're shitting me."  
  
"Willow and Ember said they were at school today. Isis hung out with your crowd."  
  
Evangeline's eyes closed. "I *knew* there was something creepy-weird about those two. Blaise was supposed to be getting me some info."  
  
Ashael snorted in contempt. "Blaise Harman is a fucking Daybreak spy. You won't get anything from her you don't already know."  
  
Evangeline's eyes remained closed. Ashael sometimes wondered what planet her twin's head was on. "And apparently they're ganging up with David and Alice."  
"Anything else?"  
  
Ashael wondered how to explain Dusk. "Yeah. I have to train Dusk Harman, the eldest sister to kill Zach and work as an assassin."  
  
Evangeline's eyes opened and she glared. "You fucked her, didn't you?"  
  
Ashael shrugged. "Her choice."  
  
"So what the hell are you doing to do?"  
  
"Have you talked to Zach?"  
  
"Yeah. He wants me to kill you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The situation seemed damn close to impossible to resolve. There had to be *something* they could do to sort it out. And fast. It was kill or be killed.  
  
* * * 


	18. Part 18

Part 18  
  
Isis felt like screaming. David Harman was positively the most irritating person she had ever worked with. It wasn't like he was loud or bossy or insulting or anything. Just the opposite actually. David was silent most of the time, his head was somewhere else, his mind often not in that head. He barely said a word. "So, you got any ideas?" she asked for about the third time.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
They were back in the witch café they had been in the other night. "What's with you?" Isis snapped. "You're completely out of it."  
  
David sighed. "Sorry, it's just this whole thing - " He shook his head. "Being forced to attend the same school as Ashael Redfern is bad enough. This bitch murdered my *family* - the ones that aren't dead - Dusk is screwing Ashael, Zach's in love with Evangeline."  
  
Isis couldn't blame him for hating the twins so much. "And?"  
  
"Alice and I were going to start our revenge. Killing Evangeline's Night World friends, then *her*, now Zach's nuts about her."   
  
Isis frowned. "How bad are these Night People?"  
  
Generally she didn't kill unless she was paid to, or her life was in danger. Nor was she much on torture for information. She tended to use - other - methods.  
  
David shrugged. "Don't know. Just wanted to see them dead or miserable and blame Evangeline, then we'd kill her." He smiled almost radiantly.  
  
Isis never usually went for any of that type of stuff, but given the situation, she was willing to make an exception here. "Who'd you have in mind first?"   
  
David glanced at her, surprised. "I didn't think you'd go for it."  
  
Isis smiled. "Usually, I wouldn't, but this time I'm willing to go a little bit further to get this bitch out the picture."  
  
David smiled. "Okay, starting to like you more. What about your sister and Alice?"  
  
Isis shrugged. "Let them deal with their problem and we'll deal with ours." Isis was kind of worried about Blaise. Did the Night People know Blaise was a Daybreaker? It would do no good for Isis's reputation if an innocent ended up dead. "Who'd you have in mind first?" she asked again.  
  
David toyed with a fork. "I was thinking Evangeline's best friend Sophia Mandrill." Isis nodded. Thierry probably wouldn't approve of this, but right now, she wasn't concerned about anything but doing the job she'd been hired to do, killing Ashael and Evangeline Redfern. "Leave it to me," David said, smiling cruelly.  
  
Isis nodded. She left the café, heading back to her car. She started the engine, then paused as an arm and a wooden knife pressed themselves against her throat. A figure with long blonde hair appeared in the rear-view mirror.  
  
"Hello Isis."  
  
* * * 


	19. Part 19

Part 19  
  
"So do we have any sort of plan or is this just one of those seize the moment things?" Raven asked. So far neither she nor Alice had done anything about catching Evangeline...or Dusk for that matter.   
  
As far as she could remember they hadn't been to clear on what they were going to do about Dusk.   
  
Alice sighed and shrugged. "David and I were planning on getting the twins by killing the people around them, turning them against each other.  
  
Raven's eyebrow arched. "And we're not doing that, why?"  
  
Alice seemed surprised. "I didn't mention it because I didn't think you guys would be interested."  
  
Raven didn't say anything. She didn't really have a problem with killing any type of villain. Night People especially. Isis, however, was somewhat more ethical in those terms. What she and David were going to do, Raven had no idea. "You think they're going to do the same thing?"  
  
Alice shrugged. "David is hell bent on making Ashael pay. Which I can understand." A shadow fell in her eyes.  
  
Raven didn't say anything. She couldn't possibly begin to understand what David and Alice had been through at the hands of the Redfern twins, to loose the people closet to them. Who looked after David now? Did he stay with a new family, or did he live alone and take care of himself?  
  
The only person that mattered to her was her sister. She would anything to save Isis's life. *Anything*.  
  
"Have you heard from them?"  
  
"Not since yesterday."  
  
Again Raven remained silent. She was getting a very uncomfortable tingling sensation at the back of her neck. "So how do you want to start? You know these people better than I do."  
  
Alice eyed her suspiciously. "I was thinking we start with the minors then - " she broke off. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Raven felt as if her blood was running cold. The tingling feeling was increasing, growing worse by the minute. "Something's wrong."  
  
"There's a surprise," Alice snorted.  
  
Raven wasn't in the mood for sarcasm. She knew something was happening, but had no idea what, or where, and it was driving her fucking nuts. "It's Isis," she whispered. She didn't *want* to be poisoned with the desperate need for revenge like these two were. She needed to *act*. She couldn't sit around and do nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
~I'm in a bit of a situation~ It was Isis's mental voice.  
  
~What?~ Raven demanded. ~Tell me you're alive.~  
  
~At the moment. She was hiding in the back seat of my car. How 'bout that?~  
  
Urban Legend had always been one of Isis's favourite movies. The first murder had been the killer with an axe hiding in the back seat of the car. You never expected it to happen to you. And Ashael Redfern was twice as scary as a maniac with an axe.  
  
~What does she want?~  
  
~She wants us to meet in an hour. There's a tour bus that leaves for Red Rock Canyon at three pm. You're to be on it. Once you get through the national park entrance, and past the visitor's centre, about fifteen minutes or so later the bus will stop for viewing. You're to meet us there. Don't and I'm dead.~  
  
The connection was cut short.  
  
"What?" Alice was alarmed, alerted by the look on Raven's face.  
  
"Ashael has Isis."  
  
* * * 


	20. Part 20

Part 20  
  
Dusk had left Ashael's house to explore the local high school, to see if she could find anything that could be useful in killing Zach. When she'd last seen him they'd both dropped out, deciding human high school was a waste of time. So what could make him change his mind?  
  
She wandered around the deserted buildings, trying to do...she didn't really know what she was looking for. There were still a few staff in the office. She doubted they would just give her Zach's schedule if she asked for it. They would want a reason and "I'm looking for him so I can kill him to impress a couple of important vampires" probably wouldn't go down very well.  
  
~You could always lie~ her inner voice reminded her. ~Not like you've ever done that before.~  
  
Yet instead she spotted something much more interesting. Baby brother David with some dark haired girl, talking and heading somewhere. She frowned, following absently, trying to hear their conversation. David was scowling straight ahead. The girl looked exasperated, almost as if she were ready to strangle him. He called her Isis. Now why did that ring a bell?  
  
They were heading down some windy back-streets to what looked like a witch café.   
  
~Dusk? Where are you?~ It was Ashael's voice in her head.  
  
~Following my other brother David He's with some dark haired girl called Isis~ she thought, knowing Ashael could sense her thoughts and read them.  
  
~Isis Blackthorn? The Daybreak assassin?~  
  
Ah. Tha was where she'd heard the name before. She was working with David? She headed casually into the café, no one would question her with her pale blonde hair and violet eyes, traits that clearly showed she was a Harman. She took a table near by, close enough to hear their conversation. She picked up a menu, trying to be inconspicuous.   
She heard him mention something about a plot. Killing Ashael was involved somewhere.  
~What?~  
  
Ashael didn't seem that alarmed about David trying to kill her, or that he'd teamed up with an infamous Daybreak assassin. She must already know and wanted a little more detail. When she and Ashael had exchanged blood during their lovemaking session, it must have strengthened any kind of telepathic thoughts and links.  
  
~They're plotting to kill you~  
  
~Not surprising. Where are you?~  
  
~I don't know the name. Some witch café near the high school.~  
  
~I know where you are. Follow them.~  
  
Dusk frowned, watching Isis standing up and getting in her car. After a minute or so, Dusk followed her. No way this bitch was going to take Ashael away from her. ~She's heading back to the high school.~  
  
~I'm already there.~  
  
Dusk hung back watching Isis get out of her car. She smiled dreamily as Ashael came up from behind the back seat and pressed a wooden knife against her victim's throat. No matter how dangerous Ashael Redfern was, nor how much of a bitch she might be, Dusk was head over heels in love with her.  
  
Ashael saw her and gestured for her to come forward. Dusk slid into the passenger seat of the car. "Where are we going?"  
  
Ashael smiled cruelly, her fingers running through Isis's black hair. "We're going to have a little fun." She kissed the girl's cheek. Dusk pushed back a stab of jealousy.  
  
"I assume you left David in the café?"  
  
Dusk nodded. "Don't think he noticed me."  
  
"His friend Alice wasn't there?" Ashael pressed the knife harder against Isis's throat.  
  
"No. Last I heard Alice was with Raven," Isis answered.  
  
"Who's Raven?" Dusk asked She'd heard of Isis Blackthorn, but had never heard of Alice or Raven.  
  
"Raven is the puppy's twin." Ashael smiled.  
  
Two Daybreak twins against twins Night World twins. Dusk wasn't sure what she thought about that. "What about Zach and Evangeline?" Dusk said. Killing Zach was her task. Ashael could have all the fun she wanted, knocking off damned Daybreakers, but Dusk had a job to do.  
  
"All good things to those who wait," Ashael said, still smirking. Dusk didn't see what she was getting at. She could see a plan for finally getting David, but she didn't see how getting Zach could be involved. She would just have to trust Ashael knew what she was talking about it.  
  
"Now listen carefully," Ashael whispered into Isis's ear. "Do what I say, and I'll make it quick. Try anything, and...well...I'll make sure you can see what I do to your sister and friends before you die."  
  
Dusk resigned to sitting back and enjoying the ride.  
  
* * * 


	21. Part 21

Part 21  
  
Isis was smart enough to keep her mouth shut with Ashael Redfern fingering her. Dusk Harman looked slightly jealous. She kept her eyes on the road as she drove out of the city, following Ashael's directions into Red Rock Canyon.  
  
~Someone tell me this isn't going to have a *Thelma* *and* *Louise* ending,~ Isis thought.  
  
She had passed on instructions to Raven. There had to be something she could do before Raven arrived. She was an assassin after all. The silence was the most irritating thing, but what did you say to someone who had a knife at your throat?  
  
"So where are we going, anyway?" she asked.  
  
"You'll see when you get there. Keep going down this road until you see signs for the visitor's centre," Ashael said coldly, inspecting her nails.  
  
Isis sighed. She wondered how this girl managed to have any friends at all. She just did as she was told. The hot sun glared into her eyes making things even worse. She didn't move to put the visor down, making sure her hands were on the wheel where they could be seen.  
  
Beside her in the passenger seat Dusk sighed impatiently. "Why do we have to go all the way into the desert to kill them?" she complained.   
  
"If they were witches we could tie them to a stake and leave them the starve in the burning heat," Ashael said with a smile.  
  
"They're *vampires*," Dusk said, her tone slightly icy. "We can still tie them to a stake and leave them to starve with blood lust."  
  
Ashael's eyebrow raised. "Yes, we could."  
  
Isis didn't add to the conversation of more exciting ways to kill her and Raven. Raven was with Alice. Would they bring David with them?  
  
Then something else occurred to her. Ashael's plan didn't seem to involve David at all. She hoped her expression hadn't given anything away. ~David?~ she called to him telepathically. ~David it's Isis. I'm in trouble. Just think what you want to say, I'm powerful enough to hear you.~ She waited. ~Come on, David~ she thought impatiently. ~Answer ,e.~  
  
Dusk glanced over at her, frowning a little. "Can you tell when a vampire is using telepathy?" she asked.  
  
"Not really," Ashael said, eyes narrowing at Isis. "I hope you're not planning something stupid."  
  
Isis shrugged. "I'm trapped with two lunatics plotting to kill me. Forgive me if I change my expression occasionally." Dusk looked like she wanted to say something about the lunatic remark, but then kept her mouth shut. Isis allowed herself a small smirk of satisfaction at hitting a nerve.  
  
  
She tried to find David's mind again.  
  
~what's wrong?~  
  
He'd heard! And was contacting her. Maybe he wasn't such an asshole as she'd thought. ~We've been caught out.~ She briefly explained the plan.  
  
~What'd you want me to do?~  
  
Isis didn't answer right away. She hadn't gotten that far. She'd only been thinking he could help her. How hadn't occurred to her.  
  
~Evangeline~ he thought top her.  
  
"Turn here," Ashael's voice cut into their silent conversation. Isis pulled her attention back to the road. She had failed to notice they had left the city and were now driving into the desert canyons.  
  
Huge rocks loomed all around various shades of reddy-brown, desolate and barren, yet with something magical about them at the same time.  
  
"Follow the road to the Visitor's Centre. Pay the five-dollar fee and keep going until you reach the first view point."  
  
~How come *I* have to pay~? Isis thought moodily, but continued to drive. ~What about Evangeline?~ she said to David.  
  
~Think about it. She's the only thing we can use to threaten Ashael back. Leave it to me.~  
  
~David?~ The connection was gone. His mind was closed to her. ~David~ Damn him! How the hell was this going to work? She couldn't risk another conversation with Raven.   
  
They were pulling up at the visitor's centre for Red Rock Canyon National Park. Mainly just scenic driving. What was Ashael thinking, leading them into a public area? How could she kill them with so many people around?  
  
Two cars ahead of them was a coach of tourist. Raven and Alice should be on it. David was never going to get Evangeline and get back to them in time.   
  
"Are we there yet?" Dusk moaned.  
  
"Soon. Be patient," Ashael said through gritted teeth.   
  
Isis turned down the road. Ten minutes later they reached the first view point. The tourist bus had already emptied. Raven and Alice were waiting at a picnic table.   
  
"There are too many people about," Dusk complained.  
  
"Shut *up*," Ashael snapped, gripping her arm tightly. "Unless you want me to kill you when I kill them."  
  
"You're insane," Raven said bluntly, glaring at Ashael.  
  
Someone's cell-phone was ringing with the theme from *Mission* *Impossible*. Alice flushed. "It's mine."  
"Answer it," Ashael snapped, eyes rolling. Alice did, then held the phone about to her.  
  
"It's David. He says he wants to talk to you."  
  
"What?" Ashael took the phone. "Yes?" Her expression changed to one of shocked disbelief. Isis couldn't help smirking. ~David, if you were here I could kiss you~ she thought.  
  
"You mother - " Ashael began, but was cut off before she could complete the sentence.   
  
"What did you two *do*?" Raven hissed.  
  
"David should have Evangeline. If Ashael's not going to play fair then why should we?" Isis whispered.  
  
"So this whole fucking thing is a waste of time?" Raven's eyes rolled.  
  
"What's going on?" Dusk asked petulantly.  
  
Ashael hung up and threw the phone back at Alice. She was pacing up and down. Her entire plan had gone completely to hell. "David has Evangeline," Ashael said flatly.  
  
"So what the hell was the point of coming all the way out here?"  
  
Isis had to control herself not to slap Dusk. God, could she *be* anymore irritating? She almost felt sorry for Ashael having to train her. The tour bus was leaving. They didn't seem to have noticed Raven and Alice hadn't come back on it.  
  
"So we head back to town," she said reasonably.  
  
"What, leaving these two alive?" Alive snapped.  
  
She had a point. Being stranded in the desert wasn't Isis's idea of a fun time, particularly if there was only one car to get them all back.  
  
Most of the other tourists had disappeared as well. In the west, the sun was starting to set. A deep ball of orange flame sinking behind the mountains. Isis wouldn't have been surprised if a tumbleweed blew past.   
  
The other things missing were a saloon and cowboy hats. And guns and horses, her mind pointed out. It was easier to turn the scene into an image from a Western than deal with what was happening.  
  
She stood up slowly. Ashael smiled cruelly. "What, waiting to see who blinks first?"  
  
"We don't have guns, Mr. Eastwood," Raven said sourly.  
  
"The hell with them," Dusk muttered, tugging on Ashael's arm. "Come *on*." She started walking towards the car. Ashael smiled and followed her.  
  
"They're taking the fucking *car*!" Alice screeched.  
  
"No they're not," Raven said. She and Alice were soon on their feet, charging after Ashael and Dusk, who were scrambling into Isis's jeep. Isis picked up a sharp piece of wood and hurled it at Ashael. It missed her head by less than an inch.  
  
She threw herself into the driver's seat, Dusk jumping into the passenger side. Ashael gunned the engine and the car sped away.  
  
"Great. We're stuck. What the hell are we supposed to do now, call a *cab*?" Alice snapped.  
  
Isis and Raven exchanged glances. At least neither Of them had ended up dead.   
  
"We should have killed her when we had the chance," Raven said tiredly. "We blew it."  
  
Isis nodded. "I know." Her eyes met her sister's.  
  
Alice shook her head. "Don't start getting mushy," she missed. "Hw the hell are we going to get home? We can't call David while he's got Evangeline."  
  
"We'll walk to the highway and hitchhike from there. What else can we do?" Raven said with a shrug.  
  
The visitor's centre would be closed by now. Isis found herself wishing they could be shapeshifters that could fly, saving them the effort of walking. Whether they could survive it was something else.  
  
* * * 


	22. Part 22

Part 22  
  
David had been waiting in the café a while after Isis had left, though he wasn't sure why. He wasn't too keen on the idea of working with the Blackthorn twins, he just wanted to get on with the original plan of destroying Ashael and Evangeline.   
  
He just couldn't get over the fact, that despite most Night People at Lake Meade High knew who they were, they were still walking around and nobody had *done* anything about it until now. It was crazy.  
  
He was surprised that Isis had agreed to his original plan, the first thing he and Alice had come up with. She and Raven were probably going to do the same thing. He hadn't expected to hear Isis's mental voice in his mind (If she wanted to talk why hadn't she just *called*?) Until she'd explained the situation.   
  
Screw the plan. She'd given him the perfect excuse to go for Evangeline. He had been about to leave when Zach called. Damnit, why did *something* always have to get in the way?  
  
"This had better be important," he had snapped on answering.   
  
"It is," Zach had snapped back, his tone just as harsh. "We need to talk. Not later, now."  
  
David was about to tell him he had more important things to do than talk with the likes of *him*, when he remembered Zach was in love with Evangeline. He knew David was a Daybreaker, and probably knew Isis and Raven had been hired to put Ashael and Evangeline out of commission.   
"About?"  
  
"Don't be annoying. I know you know those Blackthorn girls. Evangeline *isn't* the evil one. I got no problem with them killing the other one. She can rot in hell." Zach's tone was dismissive. E was trying to get in David's good books by agreeing to Ashael's death. He just wanted his soulmate to live. They'd be offering to join Circle Daybreak next. David almost snickered at the idea.  
  
"Why should I care?" he asked reasonably. "She helped kill Mum, Dad and Hawk. She's not innocent. She's just as much of a cold hearted bitch as her sister."  
  
"You don't know her like I do," Zach said icily.  
  
David's eyes rolled. They had known each other for barely a week! Less than that probably. Was this what being soulmates was all about, what that connection did to you? He wasn't going to go into the ethics of the whole thing right now. "What, you've slept with her and that's enough to make you decide she's good now?"  
  
"She's willing to change," Zach said.   
  
"What?" They weren't actually going to suggest that being Daybreakers would make everything okay, were they?   
  
"You heard. We both know not *all* of Daybreak is not lovey-dovey save the world crap."  
  
David was trying hard not to laugh. If only Alice were with him now to hear this, she'd be dying with giggles. How long had it been since Isis's cry for help? Shit, he'd forgotten.  
  
"Look, where are you?"  
  
"At my place." Zach gave him an address. Trusting idiot. David would have thought the better of him. Whatever. He had no time to waste. He needed a plan. He couldn't exactly go in kicking the door down. Evangeline would just attack him right back.  
  
He found Zach's motel room without much difficulty. She was pacing up and down, he was sat in a chair. Neither looked very happy. He almost wished he could see Ashael's reaction when she learned her sister was willing to be a Damned Daybreaker for her soulmate.  
  
He knocked on the door courteously.   
  
Evangeline opened the door, only to have David shove a stake at her heart. He could have easily killed her then, but for the time being she was more useful to him alive than dead. Too bad, really.   
  
"What the hell are you - "  
  
"As if I'd listen to your ridiculous briberies." He pushed her into the room with the stake, closing the door behind him. It may be kind of clichéd, but he was all out of original ideas at the moment.  
  
He called Alice's cell phone, and after a brief conversation hung up, a satisfied smirk covering his face. Finally something was starting to go right for him.  
* * * 


	23. Part 23

Part 23  
  
Ashael gunned the engine of the stolen jeep, not caring about breaking all the speed limits to get back to town. Any other time she might have been amused that in some twisted way, her plan had worked after all.   
  
Isis and Raven were stranded in the middle of the desert.  
  
Dusk, at least, was smart enough to keep quiet. If she'd have opened her mouth, she'd be dead. Ashael didn't care about anything except getting to Evangeline.  
  
She cursed herself mentally for not killing David. She'd had hundreds of opportunities, hell she'd passed him in the halls, in the cafeteria, he was even in some of her classes, and she'd never killed him.  
  
~Stupid, *stupid*~ she scolded herself. Now her sister's life was in danger. Nothing to do with the fact she and David's only surviving brother were soulmates, she was pretty sure of that.  
  
It was David's vengeance for her killing his parents. Screw Hunter. The only way Evangeline was going to survive was by killing David. As for Zach...Dusk was supposed to kill him. As of now Dusk could rot in hell for all she cared. She pulled the car over. One less person to be bothered about.  
  
"Get out." Ashael's tone as curt.  
  
Dusk remained where she was. "I don't - "  
  
"Out. Unless you want me to kill you." The less time she had to waste the better.  
  
Dusk got out of the car. Ashael didn't even glance at her as she headed to the motel. Almost there now. She parked haphazardly, and keeping her head high to maintain some sort of dignity, she knocked politely on the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Evangeline kept her face calm and nonchalant, but it was extremely difficult when there was a maniac pressing a stake against you. Zach sat in a chair by the door, scowling furiously. David was beside her, grinning insanely.  
  
"I can't believe you idiots thought I would buy your absurd Circle Daybreak story," David snorted with laughter.  
  
It hadn't been Evangeline's best idea of a last resort, but she wanted to be with Zach, and was tired of the endless, ridiculous feud with David hell bent on killing Ashael. To destroy Ashael, he would go through her, the original plan being to turn them against each other.   
  
This whole soulmate thing wasn't helping either. Zach hadn't been all that keen in working for Hunter. If Evangeline ended her contract, then he would have *her* hunted and killed.  
  
  
  
Circle Daybreak seemed like the only option. How Ashael herself would react to that, Evangeline wasn't sure she wanted to see. There was a knock on the door. Evangeline felt her shoulders tense. Ashael was here.  
  
"Let the bitch in," David said cheerfully.  
  
Zach opened the door, Ashael stepped in.  
  
"You can leave now," David said to Zach.  
  
"I'm not - "  
  
"You want me to shish kebab your girlfriend here?"  
  
Scowling Zach stepped out. Evangeline blinked back the tears gathering, not liking the idea she might never see him again.  
  
"You've got what you wanted," Ashael's voice was remarkably steady. Evangeline could see the anger blazing in her eyes.   
  
"Where's Dusk?" David asked before she could say anything else.  
  
Ashael shrugged. "Somewhere between here and Lake Meade, the residential area. She's old news now."  
  
David was mildly surprised. "I thought you liked her."  
  
"She's in the way right now. Though not enough of a threat for me to kill. Quit staling and listen, asshole. I'm what you want. You have me. Let my sister out of here alive and I won't fight you.2  
  
It was the last thing Evangeline had expected to hear. Ashael might be ice cold, a snotty bitch and a million other nasty things, but this was the rare side of her that hardly ever got to be seen.  
  
"Ashael no! Don't be insane!"  
  
Even David was remotely impressed. Well, impressed might not be the right word. "You know her latest trick was pretending she and Zach would flourish their soulmate thing in Circle Daybreak?"  
  
Ashael looked over at her sister, shock plain on her pretty face. "What?" Her voice was soft.  
  
Evangeline stared back. "If you had your soulmate, you'd understand."  
  
Ashael was silent for several minutes. Her gaze never dropped from Evangeline's eyes. She actually smiled. "I understand more than you think," she said. Her voice was still soft.  
  
Evangeline felt a pang of guilt at the pain she detected there. "But..."  
  
"No buts. This is how it has to be." Ashael turned her attention back to David. "Come on," she said. "You don't want her. You want me. All you have do is let my sister walk out of here alive. She and Zach will leave town, and you'll never have to see either one of them again."  
  
Evangeline opened her mouth to protest, then shut it. David looked from one to the other. He pulled his stake away. "Get out of here before I change my mind."  
Evangeline didn't want to leave without at least getting the chance to say goodbye to her sister. There was nothing she could do. She wasn't stupid enough to turn around and attack David. He was a witch, after all. She hurried out of the motel room.  
  
Zach was waiting outside, looking surprised to see her. "What happened?"  
  
Evangeline didn't say anything. She couldn't. The tears she had been holding back were now flowing freely. Zach held her, uncertain what else to do.  
  
Five minutes later Evangeline was certain she heard the sound of muffled gunshots. She looked up. Her eyes met Zach's. She didn't want to see inside the motel room.  
  
Zach let her go and opened the door. "What the fuck..."  
  
Evangeline turned around. Ashael was still there, still alive. "Who got - "  
  
David was lying on his back on the bed, blood gushing from a gunshot wound to the head.   
  
"Did you - "  
  
Ashael was trying not to look impressed, but was failing miserably. "I didn't. *She* did."  
  
Dusk was standing proudly by the open window, gun in hand.  
  
* * * 


	24. Part 24

Part 24  
  
"So David Harman is finally dead. Dusk Harman killed him, and Zach Harman wants to work for us." Hunter's hawk like eyes bored into Ashael's.  
  
Ashael nodded, her expression calm and cool, though her insides were churning. It was the only plan she had been able to come up with. Extremely lame and obvious, she knew. But there was no way she could kill her sister's soulmate. So this was what they had worked out. "Yes."  
  
Hunter leaned back in his chair, an amused smile on his face. "I have to hand it to the girl."  
  
Ashael assumed he meant Dusk. Even she had to admit she had never expected Dusk to show up. She didn't even know how Dusk had managed to find her. She was impressed, and happy for the first time that Dusk was obsessively in love with her.   
  
"But there is another issue. Willow and Ember told me that Isis and Raven Blackthorn are hunting us."  
  
Hunter's eyebrows raised marginally. "The Blackthorn twins against the Redfern twins." He laughed out loud. "Well I don't see why you needed to come to me about that. The answer should be kind of obvious."  
  
Ashael gritted her teeth. She had known exactly what Hunter would say to Isis and Raven. What Hunter would do about Zach was what they needed to know. "And what do I tell Zach?"  
  
"I suspected the boy wasn't much of a do-gooder. I'll have to think of an assignment for him. But for now the task is deal with the Blackthorn twins."  
  
Ashael sighed, though not exactly with relief. Maybe she was a little jealous because Evangeline had her soulmate and she had never found hers. She had Dusk, but Dusk annoyed her.  
  
Right now, finding her own soulmate wasn't really her top priority. There was still Isis and Raven to take care of.  
  
* * *  
  
Zach didn't understand how Evangeline could sit there so calmly. They were both outside Hunter's office, along with Dusk, waiting for Ashael to come and tell them Hunter's decision.   
  
"I don't understand how you can just - just *sit* there so calmly!" He ran his hands through his hair several times in a nervous gesture, pacing up and down relentlessly.  
  
"Will someone slip him a fucking sedative?" Dusk snapped.  
  
"It's easy you, you've already found your safety net!" he snapped at her.  
  
Dusk just smiled unpleasantly. "You could have got him any time," she said.  
  
Zach didn't bother replying. It was taking most of his self control not to kill *her*. He didn't want Ashael on his case, for killing her latest conquest.  
  
"Cut it out," Evangeline said with a roll of her eyes. "Growing up with you two must have been a breeze."  
  
Zach eyed her. "Yeah, I could say the same about *your* sister," he shot back.  
  
"Ashael's not so bad. She's saving your sorry ass." Evangeline's tone was cold.  
  
"You weren't complaining about my ass the other night!" Zach protested, trying to pull her into his arms. Evangeline tried to glare at him, but couldn't hold the expression. She leaned against him, their lips meeting, their soulmate connection sending pleasant sparks through both of them.  
  
"Get a room," Dusk sneered, making puking motions.  
  
The door to Hunter's office opened and Ashael finally came out. Checking his watch Zach realised she had been in there less than twenty minutes. The wait had almost felt like twenty years.  
  
"What'd Hunter say?" Evangeline asked, turning around, keeping Zach's arm around her waist.  
  
"Hunter's cool with Zach working for him. Right now we have to deal with the Blackthorn twins."  
  
Evangeline's eyes closed and Zach felt relief searing through him.  
  
"Is there any sort of a plan?" Dusk asked.  
  
Ashael shook her head. "That's up to us."  
  
On some level Zach had pretty much expected that. He had the feeling he would have to prove himself some how. At least Dusk wouldn't be trying to kill him anymore, all well and good in that area.  
  
The Blackthorn twins, on the other hand, wouldn't rest until their own targets were dead. "I have an idea," he offered.  
  
* * * 


	25. Part 25

Part 25  
  
When the three girls reached the highway a pickup truck stopped and took them home. No one felt much like talking, not even bothering with the boring drill of high school in the morning. Isis couldn't sleep, even though she felt physically exhausted.  
  
She sat on the porch swing, gazing up at the moon and stars with a beer in hand. They were at Alice's house, it was closer than the motel she and Raven were staying in. She sighed, swinging her legs. She was trying to figure out how this whole thing was going to end. Neither she or Raven had been struck by the soulmate thing yet. Truth be told, when Ashael Redfern had been hiding in her backseat she had been dreaded that tell-tail spark would shoot, adding yet another complication to the whole thing.  
  
Hadn't happened. So why was she obsessing over it? She took a few swigs of the beer. Isis felt oddly empty, and found she couldn't quiet say why. By the time Raven came out to join her, she was finishing her fourth beer and was probably drunk.  
  
"How are you going to explain this to Alice's parents?"  
  
Isis waved dismissively. "I'll buy 'em some more." She closed her eyes and leaned back against the wooden bench. Raven snorted and Isis felt her sitting down.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"This whole thing is nuts," she said moodily, opening her eyes. The booze wasn't doing the trick it usually did. Not exactly to give her peace of mind, but she was out of ideas, otherwise.   
  
"You think?" Raven said with a chuckle. "You don't think it's going to have a happy ending, do you?"  
  
Isis felt the dozy effects fading as she stuck her finger in the top of the bottle and began to make annoying popping noises. "I don't know what to think about all of this. There's going to be more deaths before it's all over." She couldn't say much more than that. Her eyes were dropping shut as she rested her head on her sister's shoulder.   
  
Any other assignment would have been dealt with quickly and with as little emotion as possible. After all, that was how being an assassin worked, even one for Circle Daybreak. Maybe it was the fact that the task was involving another set of twins, and the emotional trauma of severing one set or the other.   
  
"The sooner we deal with it and move along the better," Raven said tiredly. "We've both wanted that for quite some time."  
  
"Hard to believe we've only been at this for three days," Isis said with a sigh. "We need to end it all tomorrow."  
  
Raven nodded in agreement. "I doubt that either of them will be willing to negotiate."  
  
"We need a plan. Did you try calling David?"   
  
Raven nodded. "He's dead."  
  
"Crap. Does Alice know?"   
  
"Yeah, she's pretty pissed off."  
  
Isis sighed. Whatever David's plan had been, clearly it hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped. And oddly enough, she wasn't all that surprised. "So what are we going to do with them?" She was tired of being out of ideas, and a major confrontation at school was not something she was particularly looking forward to. Maybe Raven or Alice had an idea left.  
  
"I'm working on it," Raven said finally. "I'm working on it."  
  
* * *  
  
Evangeline couldn't deny the relief she felt that Hunter had agreed to let Zach work for them. She wanted to say to hell with the whole assignment. She was bored of it.   
  
"So what's your idea?" Dusk asked.  
  
Zach was silent, and Evangeline wondered if he really did have an idea, or if it was just something he'd said to make them all feel better.   
  
"If it's kidnapping and negotiation, forget it, we've done that once," Ashael snapped as she turned the car into the twins' driveway.  
  
Evangeline nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and look how that one turned out." She shot a glare at Zach, who caught her eyes and flashed her a smile.   
  
"We'll send one of each of you to take out one of them, along with one of us for backup, was my idea," Zach said as they walked into the dark house. Ashael switched on the light in the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, we thought of that one already as well," she said tiredly.   
  
Evangeline's eyebrow arched. "Did we?" She had been more distracted with Zach than thinking of dealing with the Blackthorn twins. The original assignment had been deal with Dusk and Zach, and they had done that. Along with David finally being killed as well. That should have been enough.  
  
But now they had this thrown on them. ~Why can we never get a break?~ Evangeline thought. "Fine then. Zach and I will - "  
  
"No," Zach said. "That wasn't what I was thinking."  
  
"We leave you two along, nobody will be killed but the pair of you cause you're madly obsessed with each other," Dusk snorted, making puking gestures.  
  
"Exactly, but they weren't the words I was going to use," Zach said dryly. "Ashael and I will go after Raven, you and Evangeline will go for Isis."  
  
"What about Alice?" Dusk pointed out.  
  
Zach shrugged. "First come first served." His lip curled. "We're all going to be crossing paths at some point tomorrow."  
  
Evangeline had forgotten Raven was supposed to be in her crowd. It was going to be hard not to kill her.  
  
"We have to do this thing tomorrow," Ashael said flatly. "This is *our* territory and they're not going to take it away from us."  
  
Evangeline nodded in agreement along with Dusk and Zach. "One way or another, it all ends tomorrow."  
  
* * * 


	26. Part 26

Part 26  
  
The next morning Isis's head was throbbing. Raven had already been out and replaced the missing booze. (No grief there, apart from the hangover). She was tense all over, telling herself to get control. She needed control right now.   
  
Her face was pale, her eyes had dark circles underneath, her lips were pinched and drawn. Her dark hair was tangled and messy, even after an hour in the shower, and half an hour with the hairdryer.   
  
"Get a grip on yourself," she wanted to yell at her reflection. Screwing up was not an option today.   
  
Someone was going to be dead before school was out, and the last thing she needed was for it to be her. Then she laughed derisively at how ridiculous that sounded. If only she could *leave*, she thought. Change her name and looks and go somewhere no one would know her.  
  
Maybe she could go to L.A. and become a super star. A wistful smile crossed her face. The problem was, there was no way she could leave Raven holding the bag with Ashael and Evangeline.   
  
They still had Alice, but dead, David was of no use to them. What had he been *thinking*, meeting with Zach and Evangeline, alone? Word had come from the Daybreak hotel desk clerk, who had recognised Evangeline and called for backup. By the time the team had arrived, the Redfern sisters were gone, and so was David.  
  
They were down a man, but Alice refused to take another partner at the moment. Exactly *who* had killed David, was still unclear.   
  
Isis herself felt guilty and partly responsible for that. She could have walked home, instead of being stupid enough to get in her car and have Ashael's blade at her throat.   
  
"Get out of there already!" Raven was banging on the bathroom door.  
  
Isis resisted the urge to shout something rude back. With a sigh she opened the bathroom door. Raven eyed her for almost a minute. "What?"  
  
"Pull yourself together. Hangover not acceptable."  
  
"Gee, thanks for the confidence booster." Isis's eyes rolled as she went downstairs.  
  
Alice was slumped in a kitchen chair, eyes red rimmed, looking no better than Isis did.   
  
"Sleep at all?" Isis poured herself a cup of coffee from the boy brewing in the coffee machine.   
Alice shrugged. "Not really. They'll pay for this. Screw rules."  
  
Isis nodded. She wished there was another way for them to do this than wait to cross paths in a crowded high school, so close to Las Vegas headquarters as well. It was almost tempting to call and set up an arrangement. David could probably pull that off, but it was hard to keep reminding herself he was dead.  
  
"Have you got any sort of plan?" Alice asked.  
  
Isis shook her head. "As far as I can see, it's divide and conquer."  
  
"So first served, first killed," Raven said, coming into the kitchen, almost too brightly.   
  
"It would appear so."  
  
"Well that's better than nothing." Alice stood up, smirking.   
  
Isis drained the last of her coffee. Raven caught her arm as they headed out the door to Alice's car. "Are you sure you can do this?"  
  
Isis nodded. "We have to. I'd rather it be them than us."  
  
"Why so tense? It's not like we've never done this before."  
  
Isis shrugged uncomfortably. She couldn't quite explain it, all she knew was it had to do with the whole twin factor. She knew how she would feel if something happened to her sister. She was pretty sure, the Redfern twins, bitchy as they were, shared the same closeness.  
  
"This'll make you laugh," Raven said. "The guy at the motel heard Evangeline and Zach talking about becoming Daybreakers to get us not to kill them." Snickering, she followed Alice out the door.  
  
Isis's eyes rolled. For some reason, she didn't find that funny at all.  
  
* * * 


	27. Part 27

Part 27  
  
The morning past almost excruciatingly slowly. Isis wasn't sure how much more of this she could stand. Typically, she hadn't seen anyone but Willow and Ember, Ashael Redfern's friends. Ashael must have told them who she was or maybe they'd figured it out by themselves. They hardly said a word to her.  
  
She hadn't spoken to Raven either. How the hell were they supposed to end everything with no real idea of what they were going to do. She was too nervous to fight now, her concentration was lapsing and she couldn't take on too much.  
  
She was driving herself nuts just waiting and not knowing what was going to happen. She was more than a little surprised, when she found Evangeline standing by her locker.  
  
"What are you doing here?" They couldn't risk too much of an argument with hundreds of innocent teenagers around.  
  
"We need to talk," Evangeline sounded as tired as Isis felt.   
  
"Why?" Isis didn't know if this was some kind of ploy. Evangeline could be deliberately luring her to some private location to kill her.   
  
"I found my soulmate," Evangeline said softly. "I want to be able to be with him and we both agree that Circle Daybreak is the best place with that."  
  
That was what Raven had mentioned before they'd left the house earlier. Raven seemed to find it extremely funny, but she hadn't.   
  
"Can we talk? I don't want this to come to some unnecessary dramatic conclusion."  
  
To Isis it sounded like a very well rehearsed speech, like something from a courtroom drama, the defence negotiating with the DA. It didn't stop the fact that this girl was a vicious killer, and a soulmate connection was supposed to completely turn her around?  
  
Then again, that seemed to be the tradition at the moment. She'd heard rumours it had happened to Hunter Redfern's own heir.   
  
"All right," she said finally. She followed Evangeline at the school building to the picnic benches outside where an attractive boy with sandy blond hair was waiting. Zach Harman, she presumed.   
  
"So why should I help you?" Isis asked.  
  
"You don't have a soulmate yet, do you?" Evangeline said, sitting beside Zach.  
  
Isis stared at the tabletop and shook her head. She'd never really believed in it before. She always used to tell herself she was the good guy who dealt with killers like the Redfern twins. Now, she was stuck.  
  
"Not yet. Why come to me?"  
  
Evangeline shrugged. "Why not go to my own sister? She'd never agree to Daybreak and I don't want to see her dead, as I'm sure you don't want to see your dead, either."  
  
Isis laughed hollowly. "Is that a threat?"  
  
Evangeline flushed. Isis couldn't believe it. She actually flushed. Some assassin. "No, just a fact. I really don't know what to do at this point. I thought we could come to some kind of arrangement."   
  
"And then we could make them see," Isis finished. "But there's still Dusk and Alice to think about. You two killed Alice's fiancé. There's no way she's going to forget about that, or accept your turnaround."  
  
"You never mentioned that to me," Zach cut it, speaking for the first time. Isis hadn't heard how he felt about this change, or if it was really that big a deal to him.   
  
"You want to hear about every last thing I've done?" Evangeline snapped.   
  
Zach sighed and shook his head. "Not really, but I'd like to be warned if there are psychotic witches after us."   
  
"I don't know is psychotic is far wrong," Isis said with a faint smile. "But don't forget there's a righteous vampire assassin as well."   
  
She really didn't know how Raven was going to react to any of this. Raven seemed to think that evil vampires suddenly becoming good because of a soulmate connection was absurd. She seemed to be convinced they would turn back at some point. Isis hadn't heard of it happening yet.  
  
"So will you talk to Thierry for us?" Zach asked.   
  
Isis nodded. "I'll see what Thierry says. I'll try and hold Raven off for a bit longer." She stood up and walked away, heading for her car, which had been left in the parking lot, unlocked and with the keys in the engine. She'd seen it there earlier, and couldn't help wondering who had put it there after it had been driven out of the desert.   
  
She was just about to get in when Raven caught her arm, scowling. "I saw you talking with her. What did she want, and why isn't she dead?"  
  
"I have to go and talk to Thierry," Isis said, getting inside and shaking off Raven's arm.  
  
Raven was outraged. "You're not buying this soulmate crap?"  
  
"Yes, actually, I am," Isis shut the door in her face and drove off.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the last straw. Raven could barely contain her disbelief and anger at this. Alice would be equally pissed. She stalked through the lunch time crowd, deciding to hell with Isis on this one. They might agree on most things, but not this one.   
  
~Alice?~ she yelled telepathically. ~Alice I need you. Now. Meet me by your locker.~  
  
"She's not going to answer you." It was Ashael Redfern's voice directly behind her.  
  
Raven turned. "You killed her."  
  
"I'm afraid so," Ashael just stood there smirking, as if she'd got a high mark on an important test. "She was kind of pissing me off."  
  
"Did you know your idiot sister is trying to join Circle Daybreak even as we speak?" Raven had seen Zach and Evangeline racing out of the parking lot after Isis had.   
  
Ashael sighed, almost sadly. "I know, kind of pathetic, isn't it?"  
  
~For once we agree on something,~ Raven thought dryly.   
  
"You're not stupid enough to try and kill me here," Ashael went on. "And I'm retiring. I've had enough of this. Dusk and I are leaving."  
  
Raven was beginning to feel like she was caught in a whirlwind with no idea of which way o go. She had never missed a target before, and how many assassins decided to retire when their twins found Daybreak soulmates?  
  
"But I - this - you - Ugh!" Raven wanted to scream, long and loud. This wasn't fair.   
  
"Oh, by the way."  
  
While Raven had been inwardly fuming, Ashael had taken the opportunity and started to walk away. Now she stopped and was looking back at Raven, red lips curved in an odd smile.  
  
"What?" Raven snapped.  
  
"An old friend of mine called to say hi the other day. We talked for some time, and he seemed very interested when I mentioned the problems you had been causing me."  
  
Raven didn't like Ashael's tone, far too smug for her liking. "Why should I care?"  
  
"He said he was just *dying* to see you again, so I told him to come down here." Ashael waved, almost friendly. "Catch you round." Raven didn't understand what she meant. Someone she had dealt with in the past, or the relation of -   
  
"Hello, Raven."  
  
Raven drew in a sharp breath, turning around to face the tall red haired behind her, smiling almost insidiously. Someone she had never thought she'd see again. "Hello Auster."  
* * * 


	28. Part 28

Part 28  
  
"I'm not sure I understand." Thierry was looking at Isis, kind of confused.  
  
Isis stared at her feet, feeling kind of foolish herself. She had never in her life expected to be here, vouching for a Night Person's reform. "Well apparently Evangeline Redfern has found a soulmate in Zach Harman, and since they've found out we've been onto them, Evangeline has decided that the best for them to do would be to join Daybreak so she won't be killed and can be with her soulmate."  
  
She forced herself to meet Thierry's eyes. She wasn't sure how he would react to it, considering he was the one who had hired her and Raven to kill the Redfern twins after all.   
  
"And where are they?" he asked.   
  
"Waiting outside the mansion," Isis said, even smiling a little. "They wouldn't come in with me."  
  
Thierry was silent for a few minutes. There was a knock on the door and a petite blonde stuck her head in. "Sorry to bother you, Sir, but I've just taken down two urgent messages, one for you, one for Miss Blackthorn." She handed Thierry two folded pieces of paper.  
  
Thierry took them and handed one to Isis. "Thank you Eleanor." The blonde girl smiled faintly and left. Isis frowned and looked at her message, her eyes widening in disbelief as she red the note. ~Jesus, Raven, you might have told me about this earlier~ she thought, not really sure how she felt about this news at the moment.  
  
She looked up to Thierry and from the look on his face, realised he knew too, but had more news of his own. "Apparently Ashael Redfern has decided to retire. She disappeared with Dusk Harman."  
  
"Alice is dead, isn't she?" Isis said, sitting back in her chair, deciding after this she was definitely in need of a vacation.   
  
Thierry nodded. "Unfortunately."  
  
Isis took a few deep breaths. "So what shall I tell Zach and Evangeline?"  
  
"And them in and I'll talk with them." Thierry was almost smiling. "If they want to help us out, I don't see why not."  
  
Isis nodded and left the office. She was sitting on one of the rec rooms twenty minutes later when Evangeline came to join her.   
  
"I never expected things to turn out this way," Evangeline said.  
  
Isis chuckled dryly. "Me neither. I take it you heard."  
  
Evangeline nodded, folding her legs under her as she sat down. "Isn't it amazing how the people you think you know better than anyone else always manage to surprise you most."  
  
Isis nodded, deciding not to say anything. She still hadn't gotten over the shock of Raven's news yet. But if that's what would make her happy, they Isis wasn't going to stop her.   
"So what are you going to do now?" Evangeline asked.   
  
It was a very good question. After all that had happened, it was hard to go back to her old way of thinking, Night World bad, Daybreak good. Not all Night People were domineering rule-the-world maniacs. Some still were, but she didn't want to go through this again.   
  
"Take a long vacation somewhere sunny, then...I really don't know."  
  
Her own soulmate was still out there somewhere. Maybe someday, she'd find them. Or find something else to keep her occupied. One door of her life was definitely closed, but others were only just opening.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
